Babilonia
by Hikari294
Summary: Ya había enviado la carta al consejo mágico, la asamblea de los seis maestros de los gremios más fuertes de dicho país estaba predestinada, el anuncio de la aniquilación humana, el regreso del regreso del reinado de los dragones, la aparición de Armagedón, la batalla entre dioses y dragones estaba a punto de comenzar y solo ella cargaba sobre su espalda una posible esperanza.
1. La carta

Hola a todos, después de un tiempo, primero que todo debo disculparme por lo que paso con mi fic anterior, aquellos días, créanme cuando les digo, que quede vacía cuando lo borre, de verdad lo lamento por los fieles lectores que seguían mi historia, debo decirles que ahora estoy concentra en esta, y va para largo, este es un fic que lo tengo ya adelantado y que actualizare cada vez que pueda, me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones, así que intentare subir mas capítulos pronto, en estos días.

Quiero aclarar que este fic se ubica en la línea del tiempo del manga y anime, luego de los grandes juegos mágicos, aproximadamente unos nueve o diez meses después de los acontecimientos sucedidos con los dragones, así que no estará ligado con lo que suceda en la saga de los gigantes o cualquier acontecimiento futuro que suceda en la serie.

* * *

**"Siempre llegaras a alguna parte si caminas lo suficiente"**

**-Alicia en el país de las maravillas-**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La carta**

La suave brisa de la noche acariciaba su rostro, chocando contra su cuerpo en un suave roce, como un bálsamo para su espíritu, lo abrumador de su viaje pasaba factura, pero debía continuar, cumplir con su misión era primordial, tal vez no se beneficiaría con dinero como era costumbre pero esta vez todo iba más allá, la magia estaba en peligro no, no solo la magia la humanidad entera estaba en riesgo, y en su espalda guarda el secreto que podía ser la salvación o eso quería pensar.

Su maestro, se lo había encomendado, le había dado todas las intrusiones para llegar a Ishgal, ya allí se las había arreglado hasta llegar a Fiore donde cumpliría con la primera parte de su misión, conseguir la ayuda necesaria, y a partir de allí no estaba consiente de lo que tendría que hacer luego.

El maestro solo le había dado las instrucciones de llegar a ese continente, más exactamente a Fiore y buscar ayuda para descifrar los códigos y marcas tatuadas en su espalda, le había dicho que encontraría el camino a seguir cuando comunicara todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su país natal al otro lado del mundo, que encontraría la respuesta por sí sola, que confiaba en ella ciegamente.

Un sentimiento vacío y lleno tristeza la inundo por un momento, el ya no estaba, lo había traicionado, a él, que creía en ella más que nadie, era la peor escoria, había cortado la mano que le daba de comer, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había podido guardar días de duelo por su muerte, luego de aquella serie de acontecimientos que la marcaron para siempre, no le quedaba más remedio que huir en busca de ayuda pero no cualquiera ayuda, la ayuda de los magos de Fiore, hace casi ya dos días cuando llego a Fiore envió la carta al consejo mágico, esperando que este acatara las instrucciones y convocara la asamblea de los maestros de los seis gremios más fuertes, en ese momento solo le rogaba a los dioses que la escucharan y sobretodo que creyeran en su palabra.

-Por fin he llegado- luego de un largo suspiro.

Admiro como se imponía frente a ella, en ese pequeño bosque una imponente construcción que para ella se asemejaba a un templo, se dispuso a entrar por las grandes puertas de madera, aquel lugar estaba vacío pero iluminado, sonrió para sí misma al notar que aquella anciana se tomo la molestia de acicalar el lugar, una pequeña molestia surgió en la boca de su estomago, tragado grueso.

-Solo espero que lleguen- con cierto nerviosismo avanzo por aquel lugar hasta sentarse en una silla junto a una de las mesas.

* * *

**Un día atrás, Consejo Mágico**

-Debo admitir, que esto es algo molesto- revisando unos documentos que se apilaban en su escritorio.

-Bueno es parte de nuestro trabajo, ¿que se le va hacer?- dijo mientras admiraba con desinterés los libros en los estantes de la oficina, si es que se le podía llamar así a un lugar tan grande.

-Prefiero mil veces el trabajo de campo antes que esto, estar revisando papeles definitivamente no es lo mío- con una mueca de desagrado dirigió su vista hasta la pila de papeles acumuladas en su escritorio –En todo caso, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Ya terminaste con lo tuyo?- con una mirada desaprobatoria hacia su compañero que hojeaba tranquilamente un libro que no llegaba a distinguir.

-Bueno digamos que yo…- soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Jefe Lahar, Jefe Doranbolt, ha llegado una carta con carácter urgente, dirigida para ustedes- Interrumpió abruptamente en aquella habitación una de las ranas mensajeras que trabajaba en el consejo.

-¿Una carta?- dijo Doranbolt algo extrañado, dejando a un lado los papeles.

-¿Quién la envía?- Pregunto Lahar con semblante serio, dejando el libro nuevamente en el sito que le correspondía.

-El remitente se hace llamar Kidagakash Nedakh- dijo estirando su mano hacia Lahar.

-Daga ¿Qué? Parece un trabalenguas- Doranbolt alzo una ceja confundido nuca había escuchado ese nombre en su vida.

- Kidagakash Nedakh- repitió la rana en tono respetuoso- sin más, me retiro- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de aquella habitación.

-Es raro, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre- dijo Lahar acercándose al escritorio, abriendo el sobre -fue enviado desde Lirio al parecer- pasándole el mismo a Doranbolt.

-Es un pueblo que esta al este, ¿Qué dice?- se paro ubicándose al lado de su compañero para poder leer también.

"_Para Doranbolt y Lahar._

_Antes que nada debo decirles que si esto no fuera realmente necesario no lo estaría haciendo, debo pedirles disculpas de antemano porque sé que causare muchos inconvenientes, pero la razón de esta carta es de vida o muerte, y no solo de una vida si no la vida del el mundo entero, no estoy bromeando ni nada por el estilo, tengan en cuenta esto antes leer lo que sigue._

_Como dice el sobre mi nombre es __Kidagakash_ _Nedakh como se habrán dado cuenta no es un nombre muy común que digamos y el motivo de esto es porque no soy de este continente, llevo 15 días viajando desde __Lindblum para poder llegar aquí, Ishgal, más exactamente a Fiore, vengo de parte del maestro __Kimahri… Si el mago de la leyenda, mundialmente conocido, vengo cumplir su última voluntad, una misión de la cual depende la existencia de la magia en sí. Hace ya casi un año desde los grandes juegos mágicos y debo decir que es gracias a este evento televisado internacionalmente, que el maestro pudo conocer el gran poder mágico que tienen los magos de Fiore, en especial la cantidad de dragones slayer que hay aquí, es por este motivo por el cual les pido que me escuchen por favor, acabo de llegar a Fiore, estoy un pueblo al este llamado Lirio, cerca de aquí, en el bosque, hay una edificación donde se reúnen los maestros de los gremios de este país, así que quiero convocar una asamblea allí, pido que citen a los maestros de los siguientes gremios: Fairy tail, Lamia scale, Sabertooth, Blue pegasus, Mermaid heels, Quarto cerberus._

_Los estaré esperando a todos mañana a la media noche, por supuesto también los espero a ustedes dos allí, les explicare que es lo que sucede y aclarare todas sus dudas, por otro lado les pido discreción, no creo que sea conveniente que los altos cargos se enteren de esto con tan poca información, también pueden decirle a los maestros que lleven guardaespaldas o acompañantes para que se sientan más seguros en caso de que desconfíen de mi, pero no más de de dos es importante la discreción como ya mencione antes, confió en que ustedes les enviaran esta información de inmediato a los gremios, los espero allí._

_PD: esta asamblea estaba predestinada según el maestro, deben saber lo que eso significa, si queremos sobrevivir a la guerra entre los dioses y los dragones, debemos unir fuerzas._

_Kidagakash_ _Nedakh"_

-¿Qué mierda significa esto?- dijo Doranbolt al terminar de leer la carta, sus facciones estaban descompuestas, volteo su mirada hacia el rostro de su compañero el cual era un reflejo del suyo.

-No puede ser…El legendario Kimahri, ¿dragones? ¿Dioses?, ¿Quién es esta chica?- reaccionando luego de unos segundos Lahar miro al azabache.

-No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos acatar-algo inseguro pero firme, volteo su mirada a ningún punto en concreto –Dice que este encuentro está predestinado por Kimahri después de todo.-

-¿Estas consiente de que esto puede ser una trampa, cierto?- dijo Lahar con incredulidad.

-Si, pero si no lo es, puede que haya mucho en juego, hay que agotar posibilidades- dijo mirando seriamente a Lahar por un muy largo minuto.

Era cierto, puede que este mucho en juego, además estaba esta chica desconocida, de cualquier modo tenían que ir para comprobar si era cierto o no en el peor de los casos si lograban reunir a los maestros de los gremios en ese punto, la que correría la peor de la suerte seria esta chica, y de no ser así pues obtendrían información de lo que supuestamente estaba ocurriendo, en todo caso para no causar gran alboroto debían ser discretos.

-Tienes razón- luego de un pequeño suspiro, eso fue lo único que pudo expresar.

-Pero... debemos ser cuidadosos, nadie de los altos cargos se puede enterar, estaríamos en problemas si se tratara de una tontería- Lahar asintió en una respuesta silenciosa.

-Hare la carta para enviársela a los gremios, esta misma noche deberían tenerla en sus manos-doblando la carta nuevamente y guardándola en su túnica. –has los preparativos para salir mañana y también consigue mensajeros confiables y rápidos, te avisare cuando este lista- al notar como Doranbolt asentía, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

No podía creerlo, luego de casi un año los dragones volverían, era tan ilógico, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, luego de ver la destrucción que hicieron apenas siete de ellos quedo choqueado, aterrorizado y ahora se supone que los dioses también estaban involucrados, que era toda esa mierda supuestamente predestinada por el legendario mago Kimahri, quien era esa chica, porque ahora, ¿que estaba sucediendo?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba Doranbolt cuando miraba sin punto fijo el jardín de Era, desde su oficina, parado allí frente a esa gigantesca pared de cristales.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

-Debo admitir que estoy un poco sorprendida... esta todo muy callado hoy- sentándose en la barra para observar a su alrededor.

-Ara, ara Lucy llegasteis temprano- con una amable sonrisa en el rostro, detrás de la barra.

-Mira-san – dijo la rubia como saludo, realmente no era nada temprano, iba a ser medianoche.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- dijo la albina limpiando uno de los vasos.

-No gracias, oye Mira-san no te parece que todo está muy callado hoy- con una mueca algo extraña, se relajo un poco, en parte el silencio era un alivio así fuera muy poco.

-Bueno es normal, la mayoría esta de misión, bueno la mayoría de los ruidosos- observo como en ese momento llegaba cierto rubio con sus ya conocidos guardaespaldas, una leve sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

-Es cierto ni Gray, ni Erza, tampoco Juvia, ni Gajeel, ni Levy y su equipo, y tus hermanos y Cana tampoco están- solo divisaba a la pequeña Wendy con Charle y Happy en unas de las mesas, muy entretenidos entre risas.

-Por cierto, hablando de ruidosos, ¿Natsu no estaba contigo?- la albina lo busco con la vista ya que no estaba con su amigo gatuno.

-Ahh si- soltando una risita nerviosa y algo colorada –Se fue a descansar, veníamos en tren y ya te imaginaras como llego- con una mueca de desagrado al rebobinar en su mente aquel viaje.

-De todos modos ya se está haciendo tarde, deberías también ir a casa y descasar-

-Tienes razón, nos vemos luego- su tono incrédulo paso desapercibido por la albina, hace segundos atrás le había dicho que llego temprano, típico de Mirajane.

-Nos vemos mañana- con su típica sonrisa acompañada con un gesto de su mano.

La rubia se paro, encaminándose a la salida del gremio, noto como Raijinshuu también se despedía y se le adelantaban a la salida, en el pequeño transcurso que camino tras ellos, conversaban algo acerca de Elfman y Eva, esta por su parte hacia escándalo y los mandaba a callar, hasta que los perdió de vista, nunca van a cambiar pensó mientras se le escapo una sonrisa.

-Lucyyyyy- se detuvo un momento y se giro para ver a quien le llamaba.

-Happy- dijo sorprendida al verlo volar hasta ella –Oe es cierto toma dáselo a Mira-san por mí se me olvido por completo – entregándole el informe de la misión de ese día.

-Ohhh que perezosa eres Lucy- agarrando el informe.

-Cállate neko- mientras que al gatuno se le escapaba una risita.

-Lucy esta noche me quedare con Wendy y Charle, vamos a ver películas y hacer cosas divertidas, no como otros- con una risita algo siniestra

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso estúpido gato?- grito sonrojada.

-No está bien hacerse la tonta Lucy, solo dile a Natsu antes de que le hagas cosas sucias- soltado otra risita y voló a toda velocidad antes de que la rubia lo atrapara y estrangulara.

-Maldito neko regresa aquí- grito una Lucy muy sonrojada, para después calmarse un poco.

Happy siempre la molestaba con esa clase de comentarios desde hace algún tiempo, las cosas eran diferentes si pero… pero todavía sentía vergüenza, decidió que lo más sano para su salud mental era olvidar el comentario y seguir el rumbo hasta su apartamento, era una noche fresca la brisa movía sus rubios cabellos de vez en cuando, mientras escuchada una voz que tuviera cuidado o si no acabaría empapada, sonrió en ese momento, es cierto las cosas habían cambiado pero solo para mejor, Fairy tail, sus amigos, sus lazos solo crecían mas y mas, era feliz, realmente feliz, definitivamente Natsu cambio su vida.

Se sonrojo un poco al pensar en él, realmente estaba enamorada como idiota y lo peor de todo es que era de un chico aun mas idiota y ruidoso que ella, pero sus sentimientos y lo que ha aprendido de él compensaban todo lo demás.

Cuando llego a su casa noto la luz prendida debajo de la puerta, sin duda el estaba allí, abrió con cuidado ya que seguramente estaba dormido, y así era, estaba arropado con sus sabanas y solo sobresalía su peculiar cabello rosa, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a acomodar un poco, Natsu había dejado unos trates sucios en la cocina y su habitual camisa tirada sin cuidado en el suelo, Lucy la recogió, la doblo y dejo encima de la silla de su escritorio, luego de unos minutos al terminar busco una pijama que consistía en un blusón de tirantes, fue al baño para terminar de acicalarse y al salir apago las luces.

Con sumo cuidado subió a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas, pronto sintió el fuerte y cálido brazo de Natsu atrayéndola a el por su cintura, pegando así su espalda con el pecho de él.

-Te estuve esperando, llegas tarde- escucho su suave voz somnolienta, como la de un niño pequeño quejándose.

-Lo siento, estuve hablando con Mira-san- mientras daba la vuelta, para estar cara a cara, lo cierto era que su tibio aliento acariciando su nuca, le erizo la piel- por cierto Happy se quedara esta noche con Wendy- dio gracias que las luces estaban apagadas pues sintió el calor en sus mejillas al recordar el comentario del felino.

-Eres linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella entrelazando sus piernas con las de la rubia.

Se sintió algo tonta, Natsu era un mago de fuego, es obvio que nota el calor y aun más cuando están tan cerca, el tenia sentidos muy finos, cosa que era un arma de doble filo.

Dejo de cavilar en sus pensamientos, cuando los labios del dragón slayer de fuego se posaron sobre los suyos en una tímida caricia, correspondió de inmediato, sus besos eran adictivos, cuando empezó a probarlos aunque era bastante inexperto como ella ya era imposible dejar de hacerlo, la boca de Natsu era caliente, sus labios curiosos también lo eran, a medida que intensificaba la caricia parecía que esta se calentaba mas y mas, eso lo había aprendido los tres últimos meses, su boca fundía cada parte de su nívea piel en una caricia intensa, como el fuego más voraz que derrite todo a su paso, la excitaba en un instante.

El beso más que deseoso o violento era tranquiló y tierno, Natsu realmente estaba cansado, se separaron lentamente, Lucy recupero su acompasa respiración mientras que Natsu se acurruco en el grande y comodo pecho de la rubia.

-Descansa Lucy- Tan pronto lo dijo y se escucho un suave ronquido, lo cual hizo que se le escapara una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Descansa Natsu- regalándole un beso en sus cabellos rosa.

* * *

**De vuelta en Fairy Tail**

Detrás de la barra veía a lo lejos como Wendy, Happy y Charle se despedían con un gesto con sus manos, bueno ya era hora de cerrar, el maestro estaba arriba ocupado con unos papeles, ya casi no había nadie, así que se imagino que las tres personas que estaban allí pasarían la noche en las habitaciones del gremio como ella, Kinana subió a las habitaciones despidiéndose, y Warren se fue finalmente.

Busco el candado de las puertas en una de las estanterías cuando lo consiguió, se disponía a ir a cerrar pero se detuvo cuando vio a Laxus acercándose a la barra, con su típico porte serio y masculino, se sentó cerca de ella.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?- ladeando un poco su cabeza en espera de una respuesta

-Una cerveza, por favor- respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

La albina sonrió levemente y fue a buscar el pedido, Laxus realmente había cambiado su actitud, ahora se comportaba como una persona que era digna de admirar, le parecía tierno esa forma ruda y seria de ser cuando se quedaba casi todas las noches en el gremio para echarle el ojo a su abuelo, aunque el siempre negara que ese fuese el motivo, Laxus mientras esperaba su bebida saco una pequeña caja plateada bastante fina que tenia grabado en el centro un rayo.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Mirajane ofreciéndole la cerveza y observando cómo sacaba un puro y volvía a guardar la caja, sacando un encendedor en su lugar.

-Creí que lo habías dejado- el tono suspicaz de la chicha dejaba notar que estaba algo sorprendida.

-Lo intente-los ojos verdes oscuros de él buscaron los azules de ella cuando intentaba encender el puro quedándose enganchados unos segundos.

-Déjame intentarlo- buscado debajo de la barra un encendedor con mano izquierda mientras extendía la otra.

Obedientemente el rubio saco el puro de sus labios y se lo paso a la albina mientras daba un trago a la cerveza, le sorprendió un poco lo normal que se veía la albina con un puro y un encendedor pues lo manejaba con elegancia, desprendía una imagen totalmente casual, dejo el vaso a una lado y fijo su mirada en ella, cuando logro encenderlo lo sostuvo entre sus finos y delicados dedos, fijo su mirada azul en el puro por un segundo contemplando su logro y luego voltio hacia él, el rubio la miraba curioso y con una comisura de sus labios hacia arriba, lentamente soplo el humo contenido en su boca hacia él y le ofreció el puro de nuevo, le estaba provocando.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, intentando descubrir con la mirada los pensamientos ajenos, sin duda, como ya había dicho en una ocasión, ella era alguien de quien no se podían reír.

-Disculpen, tengo una carta urgente para el maestro de Fairy tail- dijo una rana con túnicas pertenecientes al consejo, interrumpiendo el ambiente que se había creado.

Laxus arqueo una ceja curioso recibiendo la carta, Mientras Mira llamaba al maestro escaleras arriba.

* * *

**Sabertooth**

-Disculpen, tengo una carta urgente para el maestro de Sabertooth… ehmm- dijo algo traumado el mensajero del consejo, llegando a la sala principal del gremio.

-Mira lo que conseguí Rogue, una rana gigante- dijo el pequeño gato verde, mientras estaba guindado en una de las piernas del mensajero el cual parecía bastante incomodo.

-Déjalo Frosh, es un miembro de consejo, ven aquí- el azabache soltó una risita nerviosa, y se acerco tirando de del felino que no tenía intenciones de dejar ir a la rana, mientras Yukino recibía la carta.

**Lamia Scale**

-Abuela, llego esta carta para ti del consejo dice que es urgente- dijo Sherry entregándole dicho papel.

-¿Del consejo? aaaahh mocosos de mierda si me entero que hicieron algo indebido los hare girar hasta morir- mientras resaltaba una vena en su frente.

**Blue Pegasus**

-Maestro Bob acaba de llegar esto para usted, del consejo dijeron que es algo urgente- dijo Eve con una reverencia.

-Ohh me pregunto, que sucederá ahora – tomando la carta.

-Tiene un perfum misterioso, ¡Men!- decía Ichiya desde la barra, con todo su resplandor cautivante y brillo cegador.

**Mermaid Heels**

-Disculpen pero tengo una carta urgente para su maestra- dijo interrumpiendo, un mensajero bastante colorado al ver a todas esas lindas mujeres.

-Es por aquí, lo guiare con la maestra-dijo una mujer bajita y rechonchita.

**Quarto Cerberus**

-Maestro, lo buscan, parece un tipo ¡salvaje!- grito todo el gremio de un momento a otro en medio de lo que parecía una fiesta.

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo con desgano Goldmine al ver al mensajero del consejo en la puerta.


	2. La reunion de los maestros

**"Cuando el poder del amor, supere al amor por el poder, el mundo conocerá la paz"**

**-Jimi Hendrix-**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La reunión de los maestros**

El suave repiqueteo de sus dedos contra la mesa hacían eco en el lugar, cosa que no hacía más que ponerla un poco más nerviosa e impaciente, pero no podía evitarlo, ya se le habían acabado las formas de sentarse, las yemas de sus dedos estaban rojas, ya no tenía uñas que morder, se le estaban acabando las opciones de distracción y todavía faltaba un poco más de media hora para la media noche, la ansiedad le carcomía las entrañas, era eso o simplemente ya esta desvariando por la fatiga, la verdad se estaba resignando por la segunda opción.

Se paró de sopetón y camino en línea recta unos diez pasos luego giro sobre sus pies para rebobinar el camino, tal vez caminando, se le pasaba más rápido el tiempo, pero ahora que lo pensaba no tenía idea de cómo comenzar a explicar la situación cuando todos esos poderosos magos llegaran a aquel lugar, ¿qué diría?, "hola soy Kidagakash y vengo a anunciarles el fin del mundo", eso definitivamente sonaba horrible hasta dentro de su cabeza, aparte de eso se preguntaba como serian esos susodichos maestros, ¿tendrían una imponente presencia? ¿Realmente serian tan fuertes como lo dijo su maestro?, realmente era una idiota al preguntarse cosas tan triviales cuando era ella quien era la mensajera del infierno por decirlo de algún modo, entonces realmente se preocupo, ¿Qué sucedería si no le creían? ¿Qué haría en ese caso?, no eso no era una posibilidad, demostraría que su palabra era honesta, rogaría de ser necesario, lo lograría sin importar que.

-¿Quién eres?- una voz masculina llamo su atención, sorprendiéndola.

Miro en dirección opuesta a la puerta, de las sombras sobresalía una figura masculina con una túnica negra encapuchada, en un acto reflejo se puso en posición de ataque, definitivamente no era un maestro, a pesar de que desprendía un gran poder mágico, todavía era muy temprano para la reunión, fue una idiota al no haber notado su presencia antes.

-Tranquila, no vamos a atacarte- dijo una voz femenina entrando por la puerta.

-¿Quién sois?- dijo Kidagakash alerta ignorando el comentario de la chica, que se bajaba la capucha.

-Mi nombre es Meredy y el es Jellal Fernandes, pertenecemos al gremio Crime Sorcière- dijo La chica pálida de cabellos rosa acercándose a ella.

-Somos un gremio independiente, ahora dime ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?- el hombre se bajaba la capucha y mostraba su rostro el cual tenía una tatuaje en su ojo derecho.

-¿Creo que deberías ser tu quien responda esa pregunta? Mi nombre es Kidagakash Nedakh –bajando un poco la guardia al ver que él también se relajaba un poco.

-Tu magia…- Jellal hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas- es algo distinta, ¿qué clase de magia portas? Es evidente que has tenido contacto con Zeref- dijo seriamente con una mirada interrogante.

Kidagakash se sorprendió, sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, este tipo tenía alguna clase de magia sensorial, había notado en unos minutos la magia que guardaba en su interior y lo que tenía sellado en su espalda, de pronto solo pudo formular una interrogable -¿Cómo me encontraron?- ¿acaso ellos eran..? De un momento a otro se tenso.

-Tranquila- dijo Meredy acercándose a Jellal –el objetivo de nuestro gremio es destruir los gremios oscuros y eliminar todo aquella oscuridad esté relacionada con Zeref, puedes confiar en nosotros- decidiendo intervenir al ver que la chica se estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

Así que eran algo así como unos héroes pensó Kidagakash, tal vez podrían ayudarla después de todo, la chica no tenía pinta de ser mala persona, con el tenia ciertas dudas, pero si de verdad eran buenas persona podrían ser de ayuda, y entre más personas poderosas a su alrededor mucho mejor.

-Observa- dijo el peli azul, alzado su manga mostrando el símbolo del gremio tatuado en su antebrazo debajo de su codo, para infundirle seguridad.- No somos enemigos.

-Si nos cuentas cuál es tu objetivo aquí en Fiore tal vez podríamos ayudarte – tocando el brazo de la chica con nombre raro la cual dio un respingo, la observo como dirigía su mirada al reloj de una de una de las paredes y luego volteo para encárala.

-Está bien les contare cual es mi objetivo en Ishgal-

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

-Aaaahhhhhh…Me tienes que estar jodiendo- grito Lucy revolviéndose sus cabellos.

-Lucy no te da pena dejar al descubierto tu estupidez-dijo exceed tratando de ocultar su sonrisa divertida con la mano.

-Tienes razón soy una incompetente- dijo la rubia deprimiéndose colocando todo los papeles sobre la barra tirándose encima de ellos, de pronto una aura oscura y deprimente la cubrió.

-Oeee si te deprimes ya no es divertido- dándole palmaditas es la cabeza.

-Si no estuviera a punto de tener un colapso te arrancaría todos los bigotes –dijo mientras alzaba la vista, el gremio volvía a ser un desastre.

Justo cuando se había decidido tomarse el día libre, Mira-san la dejaba con esa responsabilidad, la mayoría de los miembros del gremio habían vuelto, así que el gremio volvía a ser el mismo desastre de siempre, Gajeel y Natsu se peleaban como de costumbre destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso, Elfman y Eva se gritaban mutuamente, Cana, Macao y Wakaba bebían y hacían escándalo, Droy y Jet eran reprendidos por Lily mientras Levy a su lado le cortaba trocitos de kiwi al exceed, mesas volaban por doquier al igual que el licor, y ella simplemente estaba muy confundida con los informes de las misiones.

Mira-san ni siquiera le dijo como debía organizar dichos informes, solo le dijo que los ordenara como correspondía con su típica sonrisa amistosa, y fue, justo ese día les provoco a todos llegar al gremio, arruinando su día libre, en un principio Happy se acerco con la excusa de que la ayudaría, debía haber sabido que solo se acercaba para molestarla y echar bulto con ella, sentía como una vena se hinchaba en su frente, maldijo internamente la susodicha reunión de los maestros.

-Hey Lucy – saludo cordialmente Erza que al parecer acababa de llegar –toma, me dijeron que estas a cargo por hoy- sentándose en la barra cerca de la rubia, estirando su mano para entregarle el informe.

-Por favor ayúdame Erza – al borde del llanto, haciéndole pucheros a la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto el espíritu de compañerismo se centra en la ayuda mutua, déjamelo a mí, re-equipar – en tan solo un segundo Erza tenía un atuendo de ejecutiva, se acomodo sus lentes y tomo los papeles.

-Ella siempre tomándolo todo tan enserio- susurro el exceed al verla.

-¿Dijiste algo?- interrogo la pelirroja al felino con una mirada asesina a lo que el negó con una risita nerviosa.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Erza, Mira-san no tuvo compasión de mi al dejarme todo esto – expreso la rubia cuando vio como en un minuto ya todos los papeles estaba apilados en un cierto orden.

-De cualquier modo, Lucy, tienes que trabajar en tu falta de sentido común- su voz expresaba el carácter estricto que la caracteriza, bajándole a aun más el autoestima a la rubia.- cambiando el tema, ¿Dónde está Mira?- era extraño no ver a la albina detrás de la barra.

-Ella se fue con Laxus y el maestro a una reunión, me conto que ayer por la noche llego una carta con carácter urgente para el maestro, de parte del consejo mágico, en la carta decía que era importante que el maestro llevara acompañantes, y como era tarde los únicos que estaban aquí eran ella y Laxus no hubo otra opción, salieron a primera hora esta mañana, volverán mañana al amanecer, según la nota que dejo- dijo Lucy señalando dicha nota en la mesa

Erza tomo la nota-Lirio no está muy lejos de aquí seguro llegaran en la madrugada- comento frunciendo el seño, era raro una carta del consejo, pensaba que la relación del gremio con el consejo había mejorado ese último año, al parecer no.

-Es extraño que Mira-san no haya mencionado el motivo de la reunión- le comento la rubia, en concordancia con lo que pensaba.

Las dos magas se miraron mutuamente por un momento en silencio, la mirada café de la rubia expresaba preocupación e incertidumbre, por otro lado la pelirroja sentía curiosidad por todo ese asunto de la reunión de emergencia, solo quedaba esperar la llegada del maestro para que le explicara la situación, un fuerte chillido comenzó a interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-cállate cubo de hielo, nunca podrás derrotarme- la voz del peli rosa resonó en el gremio.

-Si como no- la voz de Gray se escucho como un chillido lleno de sarcasmo- Deja de joderme y anda besarle el culo a Lucy, imbécil – la interpela se puso tan roja como el cabello de su amiga.

-Por lo menos yo tengo uno que besar, nudista de mierda- dijo el mago de fuego retándolo y comenzando de nuevo otra pelea sin fin.

-Gray- sama puede besar el de Juvia si así lo desea- la maga del agua salió de tras de uno de los pilares más cercanos, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente, por sus compañeros que intentaban dejarse en un estado comatoso mutuamente.

-Chicos ¡Parad!- Erza se interpuso con voz autoritaria.

-Cállate- dijeron los dos magos al unisonó, cuando voltearon dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a su compañera de equipo.

Se creó un momento de silencio y pánico en el gremio al ver como Erza caía en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en sus labios y otro en su nariz, la tención aumento el segundo que ella demoro tumbada, Natsu y Gray se miraron atemorizados, cuando de repente.

-Váyanse a la mierda todos!- bramo una furia roja, que amenazaba con exterminar a todos los presentes.

Y de un momento a otro todo era un lio otra vez, bueno esto era lo típico en Fairy Tail…

* * *

**Bosques de Lirio**

El sonido de las campanas resonó en aquel lugar había llegado la hora de tan esperado encuentro. Tendría que explicarlo todo de nuevo, apretó sus dientes marcando así su fina mandíbula, su mirada inquieta hacia la puerta reflejaba los sentimientos en su interior. En un parpadeo ante ella se posaban dos hombres uno de mirada celeste igual que la suya con una cicatriz en el rostro y otro de pelo largo recogido en una extraña coleta, los dos tenían ropas parecidas.

-¿Eres Kidagakash Nedakh?- pregunto el hombre de la cicatriz, a lo cual ella asintió todavía algo sorprendida por la repentina aparición de aquellos hombres.

-Soy Lahar y el es Doranbolt, somos caballeros de la runa, del consejo mágico- se presento para luego, observar con curiosidad a esa chica con rasgos peculiares.

-Agradecería que esperemos a que estén todos reunidos, para poder empezar- con semblante serio y decidido.

-Como quieras- dijo Doranbolt, al momento de escuchar unas voces acercarse.

-¿Por qué tanto al alboroto ahora? Mermaid Heels no está para juegos en estos momentos– Dijo una señora entrando al recinto, era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, vestida con ropas elegantes a juego con un gran sombrero clásico que realzaba su cabello corto hasta su mandíbula, su presencia imponía cierto respeto y a pesar de su edad era hermosa.

-Maestra Lulu debemos esperar a los demás- dijo la chica que la acompañaba la cual portaba una espada, también era hermosa.- Es mejor ubicarnos y esperar-la cual obtuvo un chasquido de su maestra como respuesta obediente.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Lulu- pronuncio una abuela entrando acompañada de un hombre bastante grande, con ropas extrañas y barba pronunciada.

-Oh! Veo que todavía caminas Ooba Babassama- dijo divertida Lulu.

-Debes respetar a la gente mayor Lulu-chan - dijo un personaje bastante extraño, era un hombre con ropas de mujer, nunca en su vida había visto nada igual, este estaba acompañado por una hermosa rubia.

-Así que todavía no han llegado todos – dijo un hombre con un collar algo llamativo que pasó despreocupado a tomar asiento, estaba solo, eso la extraño un poco.

De pronto se abrieron las puertas de par en par y pudo divisar a un anciano muy bajito, que llevaba una abrigo el cual dejaba notar ciertas medallas, estaba acompañado por un hombre con aspecto temible el cual tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho con ellos también se encontraba una mujer albina que se veía muy amigable pues le hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Siempre tienes que hacer una gran entrada no Makarov?- dijo el tipo del collar con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Parece que ya estamos todos aquí- Contesto Makarov.

-No- corto Kidagakash rápidamente, llamando la atención de todos por su peculiar aspecto- Falta uno, esperemos por favor- esquivando las miradas, dio una pequeña ojeada al reloj.

Pasaron unos diez minutos de espera donde todos se habían asentado en algún sitio de aquel lugar, la tensión iba creciendo en algunos, la curiosidad, y la ansiedad eran cubiertas por un silencio inquebrantable, que pronto se rompería con la llegada del último gremio.

-Lamento la demora, soy el maestro Braska de Sabertooth- un viejo que se sostenía con un bastón entro a paso cansino flanqueado por una chica muy linda, y un joven de cabellos negros en ese momento algo llamo su atención, detrás del chico, pegado a su pierna, se ocultaba una especie de rana rosa, era muy linda, al parecer esta noto su mirada y se escondió un poco más, al ver esta acción, ella simplemente le sonrió dulcemente, noto como el chico carraspeo para llamar su atención, cuando vio su semblante serio, intento sonreír pero no pudo, en cambio le salió una mueca algo extraña.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos digas de que va todo esto jovencita Nedakh- el maestro de los recién llegados llamo su atención.

-Bueno… primero que todo mi nom…-

-Espera un minuto ¿desde cuándo eres el maestro de Sabertooth Braska? Se supone que te habías retirado- Lulu corto bruscamente a la chica con su tono incrédulo.

-Bueno eso es una larga historia jejeje- rascándose su nuca mostrando así en la cara interior de su muñeca derecha el símbolo del tigre, perteneciente al gremio.

-Señores a lo que vinimos por favor- dijo Lahar cortante, interrumpiendo la corta conversación.- Prosigue- señalando a kidagakash con un gesto.

-Antes que nada pido que me escuchen, no solo con sus odios, pido por favor que abran sus corazones y mentes antes de juzgar-su voz solo expresaba determinación y luego de una pausa prosiguió.

-Como ya les comente en la carta mi nombre es kidagakash Nedakh- noto unas muecas en ciertos rostros, trato de ignorarlas y prosiguió –Vengo de Lindblum, el continente que está al otro lado del océano bélico al oeste, he llagado hasta aquí para poder cumplir el último deseo de mi maestro, si… así es, hace un mes atrás el mago legendario Kimahri falleció, o mejor dicho fue asesinado.- todos los rostros presentes se contrajeron en el acto.

-Todo esto ocurrió cuando él se encontraba en la búsqueda de el origen de la magia, estoy muy segura que todos los presentes saben que al otro lado del mundo manejamos de manera diferente la magia pero todo mago conoce que el origen de la magia es uno solo, no importa la forma en que se utilice todo se remonta a lo mismo. En su búsqueda Kimahri encontró algo mas, al parecer algo preocupante, algo que ni siquiera su única pupila tenía el derecho de conocer, algo relacionado con la magia oscura de Zeref, algo relacionado con los dragones, pronto extraños acontecimientos comenzaron a suceder en el reino de Babilonia, el reino de donde provengo, al principio era casi imperceptible pero luego eran casos que no se podían ocultar o pasar desapercibidos, cada vez habían menos magos, a consecuencia de esto los niños nacidos con magia fueron exiliados del reino para su salvación como ellos lo llamaban, las doncellas comenzaron a desaparecer, y por ultimo comenzaron a aparecer mostros alrededo de Babilonia, estos mostros contenían magia oscura, exterminando todo a su paso, por supuesto el maestro ya estaba enterado de antemano gracias a su magia "profecía", así que creo un hechizo y lo sello en mi interior o mejor dicho lo codifico en mi espalda, luego de esto vi como escribía su ultima "profecía", la última noche que pase junto con él, la robe de su escritorio y la leí, en ella decía_:_

_"__La batalla por la supervivencia de la humanidad se acerca, unos nacen, otros mueren, los dioses se alzan de su letargo, los dragones agitan sus alas, la luz y la oscuridad se mezclan creando el ocaso, la magia que nacerá de sus corazones revelara el origen de la misma y la asamblea de magos florecerá como un soplo de esperanza "_

-Desafortunadamente tan solo escribió esas tres líneas, si mayores detalles, después ocurrió, la gota que sobrepaso el vaso, esa misma noche fui secuestrada, fui objeto de experimentos con el fin de descifrar el hechizó en mi espalda, en una torre donde había grandes cantidades de magia oscura pertenecientes a Zeref, lamento mucho decir que no tengo muchos recuerdos de ese lugar, pero lo último que recuerdo es a mi maestro moribundo ayudándome a salir de allí, diciéndome que buscara a los seis gremios mas fuertes de Fiore en Ishgal, que buscara su ayuda para poder salvar a la humanidad de Armagedón.-termino diciendo, alzando su mirada con determinación a la espera de alguna repuesta.

-¿Cómo puedes demostrarnos que todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto?-dijo Lahar luego de un gran silencio, con voz estoica, admitía que todo lo que acababa de escuchar era difícil de procesar.

-Puedo mostrarles el hechizo codificado en mi espalda- dijo de manera firme, sus nudillos perdían color a medida que apretaba más sus puños.

-¿Cómo llegaste a Fiore y diste con nosotros?- interrumpió Doranbolt

-Cuando logre salir de la torre busque mis todos mis ahorros, y use un poco de sentido común, el maestro me había enseñado desde pequeña geografía, e historia universal, así que emprendí un viaje rumbo al puerto, cuando llegue Ishgal busque un poco de información en los libro de primera mano que podía conseguir, así llegue hasta Fiore, cuando ya me encontraba agotada, descanse en una panadería de Lirio, allí me atendió una amable señora y me dio hospedaje, aclare todas mis dudas y lagunas con ella, pues es cierto que vi los grandes juegos mágicos en las lacrimas internacionales, pero no recodaba exactamente los nombres, desde allí les envié la carta, también fue la señora que me conto de este lugar- termino con gesto señalando el lugar donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué es Armagedón?- pregunto repentinamente el chico de Sabertooth, quien la miraba intrigado.

-No lo sé- bajando su mirada, sinceramente nunca había escuchado algo sobre eso hasta que su maestro se lo menciono en sus últimos momentos.

-¿Qué significa que los dioses se levantaran de su letargo, en la profecía de Kimahri?- pregunto la chica de la espada.

-No lo se- mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

-¿Kimahri llego a la conclusión de que los dragones están ligados al origen de la magia?- Pregunto el hombre cerca de la anciana

-No lo sé- cada pregunta que hacían era un vacio para ella, esas misma preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza cientos de veces.

-¿haber niña sabes cómo solucionar esto? Mejor dicho ¿tienes alguna idea de que hacer a partir de ahora?- interrogo la maestra Lulu poniéndose de pie.

-No -sus puños temblaban de pura impotencia

-Pequeña- la llamo el maestro Bob con una mirada triste- ¿cómo esperas que creamos tus palabras? si eres mantel lleno de agujeros.-

NO..No podía acabarse todo allí había recorrido un largo camino en busca de una respuesta satisfactoria, no se rendiría cuando ya los tenía allí, había superado lo más difícil, es que acaso no se daban cuenta, ella misma estaba pensado como una idiota, esto iba más allá de ella, pronto valdría una mierda si le creían o no pues la humidad perdería la batalla por la vida, su angustia e impotencia crecían con cada segundo en el que se movía la manecilla del reloj, el silencio sepulcral del recinto la está matando por dentro.

-Jovencita, no echaré a mis cachorros a un posible matadero- dijo el maestro del collar, quebrando el ambiente, se paro ya dispuesto a marcharse.

Suficiente.

-Es que acaso no escucharon nada de lo que les acabo de de decir- alzando su voz llena de sentimientos encontrados.

-la humanidad está en riesgo, como podía mentir en algo como eso… ni una mierda, NO… no quiero resignarme a creer que las personas que de Babilonia morirán, no quiero que la personas de mi pueblo desaparezcan, no quiero echar a nadie al matadero…acaso no les estoy pidiendo lo mismo, se supone que un gremio es como una familia y la familia se cuida entre si, maldición, ver la sonrisa de aquellas personas que deseas proteger es el mayor trofeo de la vida, reír, llorar, amar, odiar todo desaparecerá, solo …solo les pido una oportunidad para salvar lo que amo.- No pudo seguir, su llanto la abromo totalmente, sus rodillas le fallaron terminado arrodillada en el suelo, sentía una opresión grande en su pecho, cada quejido que resonaba en la gran habitación la hacía sentirse aun más pequeña que una hormiga.

-Frosh, también quiere proteger lo que ama- el dulce tacto de lo que resultaba ser un gato llamo su atención, levantando la vista.

El gato vestido de rana también lloraba frente a ella, este colocaba una de sus pequeñas paticas sobre su mano incrustada en el frio suelo, conmovida con este gesto solo pudo tomar la otra patita del gato y seguir gimiendo junto a él, hasta poder Calmarse.

Todos los presentes miraban aquella escena con sentimientos a flor de piel, Kagura al igual que su maestra estaban convencidas de que esa chica no mentía, sentían compromiso de parte de ella, el viejo Bob sonreía tristemente pensando en todo lo que había sufrido la pobre hasta ahora, la abuela y Jura se sentían en la obligación de tenderle una mano, definitivamente lo harían, Goldmine simplemente se callo, retractándose por lo dicho, Yukino y su maestro se miraban mutuamente asintiendo levemente, Laxus ya no tenía dudas sobre ella simplemente seguiría la orden de su viejo, Mira sonreía al conocer a un alma tan noble como aquella, por su parte Rogue estaba conmovido, una ligera sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, nunca le daría la espalda a una persona que contiene sentimientos como esos, sin importar la decisión de su maestro, el la apoyaría.

-Chiquilla levante- dijo el anciano bajito acercándose a ella, colocando una mano en su hombro –Una persona con sentimientos como los tuyos no puede doblegarse, ni estar de rodillas ante nadie, en Fairy Tail, creemos en la fuerza de nuestros lazos, creemos en el poder de nuestra familia, no dejare que esos lazos se rompan mientras este con vida, así que cuenta con Fairy Tail para protegerlos.

Una sonrisa de agradecimiento ilumino su rostro aun lleno de lagrimas …

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, mi loca imaginacion se puso a trabajar y este fue el resultado, modifique algunos de los maestros como ya lo habran notado, pero creo que me quedo bien , que opinan al respecto?**

**PD:Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic :D**


	3. Plan de acción

**"la llave de la magia: Si fija la atención, aunque sea en una piedra, encontrares el amor y el milagro."**

**-Alejandro Jodorowsky-**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Plan de acción**

-Vamos levántate chiquilla- apremio el maestro de Fairy Tail.

Kidagakash asintió limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, el pequeño gato junto a ella la imito dedicándole una especie de sonrisa, la cual ella respondió dulcemente, lo vio alejarse para acercarse al chico de cabellos azabaches y regarle la misma sonrisa que a ella, el moreno al instante sonrió como respuesta a su gato, no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver esa imagen, seguro se refería a él cuando dijo que protegería lo que amaba, era curioso como una persona que desprendía un aura oscura y seria sonriera de manera tan cálida y gentil, una mano ocupo la imagen del muchacho de Sabertooth, distraídamente la acepto para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Antes que nada, te pido que nos muestres el hechizo en tu espalda- dijo Lahar soltando su mano.

Asintió nuevamente, con la mirada gacha, era cierto debía mostrar a los presentes, el hechizo codificado en su espalda, aquel que le causo tanto daño físicamente, pero seguramente valdrá la pena sufrida, a veces ella misma quería saber cómo era, nunca había podido detallar a la perfección ese grabado por obvias razones, solo llegaba a distinguir que era un circulo con unos garabatos o algo así por medio del tacto, nada especial.

Llevo las manos a su cuello, acomodando a un lado su cabello blanco, para luego en su nuca desatar el nudo de la tela celeste con bordes negros que usaba para cubrirse de manera estratégica, esta la usaba de manera que al envolverse debajo de sus brazos en ella cubriera parte de su espalda y pecho para luego cruzar la tela sobre su cuello y hacer un nudo en la nuca, dejando así su abdomen plano al descubierto y el resto de su piel hasta cierto punto entre sus pechos, el cual lo cubría con un pequeño top negro ajustado que se divisaba a simple vista.

Todos observaban con atención, expectantes al momento de caer la fina seda al suelo con un suave bamboleo, Kidagakash se giro lentamente, los presentes apreciaron las líneas blancas y celestes que contrastaban con la piel canela de la chica, se podía distinguir una especie de círculo con unas runas tanto a su alrededor como en su interior, así como también rastros de quemaduras y diversas cicatrices en sus hombros y a sus costados, pero la panorámica estaba cortada por un pequeño trozo de tela negra en su espalda alta, luego de una respiración profunda, la tela fue descendiendo con la ayuda de las manos femeninas que intentaban hacerla llegar hasta sus caderas, luego sostuvo su pelo en alto como un moño y con su otro brazo cubrió sus pechos, para que así todos tengan una panorámica completa de su espalda.

-¿Esto es…?- Doranbolt hizo una pausa, su curiosidad era dejada en evidencia por sus facciones –Un hechizo.- termino frunciendo sus labios.

La espalda de la chica contenía un pentagrama de siete puntas, dentro del mismo se encontraba otro pentagrama central más pequeño, contenidos en dos circunferencias cada una paralela a la otra, dentro de todo este círculo mágico habían distintos símbolos y runas aleatoriamente alternados, exterior a este, en las cuatro esquinas de su espalda habían pequeños escritos que no se distinguían de forma precisa, este grabado estaba trazado con líneas finas, blancas como los escritos y celestes como las figuras, pero también se podía apreciar como en elemento extra por decirlo así, las cicatrices en sus costados que eran líneas paralelas entre si y superpuestas, como una especie de rasguños, como también partes difusas del circulo por alguna clase de quemadura, en su nuca también se podía apreciar unas cicatrices bastante extrañas, como si le hubiesen quemado incontables veces con un puro, por su parte Kidagakash sentía un poco de vergüenza, agradeció que nadie le estuviera viendo el rostro.

-El maestro termino este hechizo hace casi un año, recuerdo que él se la pasaba horas y horas sentado en su escritorio leyendo libros y haciendo anotaciones, me decía que estaba trabajando para crear un hechizo para mi, cuando por fin lo termino estaba muy contento, pero al mismo tiempo los sucesos extraños ya estaban apareciendo, me dijo que no había tiempo que perder, que gracias a este hechizo podría ser capaz de salvar a la humanidad, recuerdo que en ese momento me sorprendí mucho, no era consciente de la gravedad del problema, así que estaba dispuesta a aprender el hechizo cuanto antes pero el maestro me dijo que era imposible que lo aprendiera a tiempo, así que decidió implantarlo en mi, cada sesión que teníamos era calvario, casi muero en más de una ocasión, cuando por fin terminamos fue que el maestro escribió su ultima profecía, cuando me secuestraron, supongo que las cicatrices vienen de mi estadía en la torre, lo cierto es que el maestro en sus últimos momentos me dijo, que con ayuda podría descifrarlo- termino ladeando su rostro.

-Supongo que las anotaciones de Kimahri, desaparecieron- dijo el maestro Braska con resignación.

-Sí, antes de venir fui donde vivía con el maestro, ya no había nada allí- dijo la morena subiendo sus ropas.

-Pues ya tenemos el primer paso en esto, hay que descifrar el hechizo- dijo Goldmine cruzándose de brazos.

-La vedad también pensé en eso, pero aquí en Fiore, no creo que este la información correcta- terminando de anudar la tela.

-En Fairy Tail, hay dos especialistas en runas- la voz del rubio se escucho por primera vez, Mira solo pudo sonreír y asentir.

La cara de la chica se ilumino por un segundo, pero luego recordó que aun así necesitaban material de su maestro, y en ese momento se dibujo una imagen en su cabeza, es cierto todavía había una posibilidad de que estuviera allí…

-De cualquier modo no creo que ni la persona más experta en runas pueda descifrar algo así sin un poco de ayuda- dijo la abuela presente girando su dedo.

-Yo creo que lo que sigue es obvio ¿no? Hay que ir a Babilonia- dijo la rubia que acompañaba al maestro Bob.

Todos la miraron algo sorprendidos, no por el hecho de que hablo por primera vez en la reunión, si no porque su apariencia era la de típica mujer incapaz de razonar, se gano pequeños aplausos de parte de Mirajane, cosa que no hizo más que hacerla rabiar, apartando su mirada de los presentes.

-La señorita tiene razón, en Babilonia puede haber un lugar donde este el diario de mi maestro- dijo la morena animada.

-¿De qué hablas chiquilla?- pregunto Makarov, alzando una ceja.

-Ahora recuerdo que el maestro tenía un sitio especial donde guardaba sus documentos, y otras cosas, este sitio estaba escondido entre las montañas y estaba cubierto por una magia especial, solía llevarme allí cuando era más pequeña –no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura que este sitio del que hablas todavía existe?- pregunto Lahar cortando su ánimo.

-Bu… bueno no pero…- el tenia razón, había pasodo mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

-Pero nada se pierde con intentarlo- la albina de Fairy Tail, completo su frase con determinación.

-Así que el plan seria mandar a un grupo de los magos más fuertes de Fiore a otro continente con una extraña como guía, a expensas de saber que se le envía a un lugar que podría no existir a descubrir un hechizo sumamente complicado y que en su transcurso podrían morir en un ataque de mostros oscuros y a la espera de la destrucción de la humanidad, si tiene mucha lógica- la voz de Lahar denotaba en ironía y sarcasmo.

-Lahar tiene razón sería una locura enviar a un grupo grande de magos poderosos a otro continente ante una amenaza tan grande como la que se está planteando, Fiore quedaría desprotegida, el consejo no lo aceptaría- dijo Doranbolt corroborando a su compañero, aunque la verdad había algo en lo que se estaba equivocando el de los lentes.

-El consejo no tiene que saberlo- dijo Yukino, mirando seriamente a los dos hombres, los cuales la miraron de una manera desafiante.

-Es cierto, fácilmente esto no tiene que convertirse en una catástrofe, hay que arranca la raíz antes de que crezca, y listo- dijo la señora elegante holgando sus hombros.

-Lulu tiene razón, si se envía a los más fuertes de cada gremio, lograrían el cometido, no dudo de ello, pienso que aquí lo importante es que no enviemos una cantidad muy grande de magos y que nosotros los maestros, como los magos más poderosos de nuestros respectivos gremios nos quedemos a proteger Fiore si algo inesperado sucede- comento Goldmine, apoyando a la maestra de Mermaid Heels.

- De ninguna manera el consejo mágico permiti…- al instante Lahar callo inconsciente al suelo, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Yo me encargare de él, el consejo no se enterara, pero los maestros deben comprometerse a quedarse-Doranbolt, miro seriamente a cada maestro imponiendo su condición.

-Creo que es lo lógico- pronuncio la maestra de Mermaid Heels, ladeando su cabeza de forma despreocupada.

-Lo hare- dijo Goldmine, después de todo era él quien lo había mencionado.

-Por mi parte no hay problema- dijo el maestro Bob entrelazando sus manos.

-Si, como quieras mocoso- dijo la abuela de Lamia Scale volteando su rostro un poco molesta.

-Es una condición razonable, así que hay que aceptarla- el sabio de los tigres cedió con pesar.

-Confió en que mis mocosos acabaran con este problema- dijo Makarov alzando su barbilla orgulloso.

-Tengo su palabra, así que ustedes tienen la mía- el jefe del consejo tomo a su compañero como un costal, miro a Kidagakash una última vez y dijo –Creo que ya no tengo que hacer nada aquí, confió en que ustedes resolverán este problema antes de que se salga de nuestras manos, si necesitan algo en que les pueda ayudar contáctenme, estaré esperando noticas.- y tan pronto como apareció desapareció ante los presentes.

-Lo que queda es organizarnos- dijo Jura luego de un momento de silencio.

-Debemos partir lo más pronto posible por favor- expreso la morena rápidamente.

-Partirán mañana mismo a las 9:00 am- la anciana de la habitación se pronuncio, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento en conjunto.

-Por parte de Mermaid Heels, ira una maga, por supuesto la más poderosa del gremio-dijo la maestra Lulu mirando a Kagura, la cual le sonrió levemente asintiendo.

-Por parte de Quatro Cerberus, ira un solo mago, tengo la certeza de que él les vendrá de mucha ayuda- el maestro del collar sonrió soberbio.

-Entonces Blue Pegasus enviara también un mago con capacidades formidables- dijo el maestro Bob entusiasmado.

-Esto es una tontería, si quieren acabar con esto y ayudar de verdad a esta mocosa, se deben enviar más magos, Lamia Scale enviara a dos de sus magos mas fuertes- grito la abuela girando sus dos manos.

-Ooba Babasaama, tiene razón, esta chica se merece más, el viaje que tuvo debe ser realmente agotador así que debemos compensarla, Sabertooth enviara a tres de sus magos más poderosos- dijo el viejo Braska con una amable sonrisa.

-Tus palabras te contradicen Braska, si es por eso Fairy Tail enviara a diez poderosos magos para acabar con esto– soltando una risotada que resonó en todo el lugar, Laxus se llevo una mano a la cabeza, ese viejo estúpido siempre exageraba sin impórtale la gravedad de la situación.

-Después no te quejes Makarov- Dijo Goldmine ante tal incoherencia.

-Muchas gracias a todos- sumamente emocionada la morena agradeció con una reverencia, para después sonreírle a todos.

-Bueno, el punto de encuentro será el puerto de Hargeon a las 9:00 am como dijo esta vieja – dijo un Makarov sonriente.

-A quien llamas vieja, estúpido anciano senil- la anciana de Lamia Scale se acero al anciano para comenzar una discusión sin sentido, detrás de ella fue su acompañante para calmarla un poco, mientras que la albina trataba de mantener al viejo a raya.

Pronto se creó un ambiente ameno la mayoría conversaba entre sí, mientras otros observaban sonrientes, Kidagakash sonrió sorprendida de ver que ahora todo era armonía mientras que unos instantes atrás la tensión se podía cortar con la más fina de las navajas, pronto partiría de vuelta a Babilonia, fue a buscar su bolso de viaje cerca de una de las mesas, tomo de este que estaba a un lado en el suelo y se sorprendió al ver al gato verde en la mesa.

-Mi nombre es Frosh kidadawasha- dijo el gato amigablemente.

-Es Kidagakash, es un gusto conocerte Frosh- con una amable sonrisa.

-Dagawasha tiene una sonrisa linda, a Frosh le gusta- el sonrojo del felino complementaba su tierno comentario.

-A Kidagakash– dijo lentamente su nombre con la intención de enseñarle correctamente su pronunciación –También le gusta Frosh- término acariciando su cabeza.

-Frosh quiere acompañar a Kida en su viaje, Frosh convencerá a Rogue de ir- frotando su mejilla con la suave mano de la chica.

-¿Rogue? ¿Quién es? Es tu amigo cierto- pregunto la chica restándole importancia a su apodo, para mirar al muchacho azabache de aspecto misterioso, que se mantenía sereno al lado de el anciano con bastón que platicaba con el tipo raro y la señora.

-Rogue es la persona favorita de Frosh– dijo el gatuno llamando de nuevo la atención de la chica.

-Espero que te cuide mucho- su voz desprendía por primera vez luego de un largo tiempo algo de tranquilidad, pero ahora que se relajaba un poco, sintió un mareo repentino.

-Frosh piensa que Kida no tiene buen aspecto ahora- dijo el gato preocupado al ver los gestos de la chica.

-tranquilo, estoy bien- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y respiraba profundamente, levanto su rostro e intento sonreír.

-Frosh es hora de irnos- la voz de Rogue acercándose llamo la atención de ambos, el gato asintió, y la chica se volteo para mirarlo.

Sus extraños ojos llamaron su atención al instante, nunca había visto a una persona con los ojos rojos literalmente, eran realmente llamativos, siempre pensó que una persona con los ojos rojos se vería escalofriante y aterrador, pero la verdad es que este chico Rogue se veía como una persona misteriosa y calmada, sus ojos rojos trasmitían calma, a pesar de que su pupila era una delgada línea negra, que se asemeja a las de cualquier reptil, ahora entendía de cierto modo porque Frosh le tenía aprecio, de pronto fue consciente de que llevaban un buen rato mirándose sin decir una palabra.

-Yo …- comenzó a decir la morena acercándose, pero de repente todo se nublo a su alrededor.

-Kida- llamo el gato al ver como la chica iba a impactar con el suelo.

-Oye…- dijo Rogue al momento de atraparla entre sus brazos antes de que se desplomara en el suelo, la movió un poco pero esta ya estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

Suspiro suavemente, seguro ya estaba al límite, es normal que una persona colapse luego de cargar con tanto estrés, ella le intrigaba un poco, en parte por toda la historia que traía consigo y en parte por su peculiar aspecto, sus cabellos blancos que ahora estaban cediendo ante la gravedad, el color de su piel que contrastaba al máximo con sus grandes ojos color cielo, enmarcados con finas y perfiladas cejas negras, al igual que lo hacia el tatuaje que llevaba debajo de su ojo izquierdo, todo esto complementado con sus raras prendas, sin duda era peculiar, la movió suavemente, pero aun sin resultado alguno, estaba totalmente inconsciente, sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro.

-Ella se va con nosotros –dijo Laxus señalando a la morena con un gesto.

El azabache dudo un momento y miro a su maestro el cual asentía con tranquilidad, luego diviso al maestro de Fairy Tail, el cual le respondió sonriente a su muda pregunta –Cuidaremos de ella hasta el momento de partir.-

Sin más le tendió la chica al rubio que la cargo como mero costal de papas tirándola en su hombro, era increíble que la chica no se despertara luego de aquel zarandeo, debía estar realmente agotada.

-Es hora de irnos- menciono el del bastón.

-Si hay que informar lo sucedido, y descansar para mañana, adiós a todos, fue un gusto, deberíamos tener reuniones más seguido- el maestro Bob y la rubia se despedían con el tipico brillo de su gremio.

-Tiene razón, debes alistarte Kagura, hasta luego viejos- las dos mujeres se fueron rápidamente.

-Parece que la anciana y Jura también se van- dijo Mira despidiéndose con la mano.

-Siempre es un gusto verte Makarov, espero poder hacerlo pronto otra vez – el sabio de los tigres estrechaba la mano al viejo de las hadas.

-Por supuesto, nos veremos otra vez- respondió al verlo partir con sus pupilos.

-Ara, ara todavía es temprano, si partimos ahora estaremos en el gremio en unos cuarenta minutos- pronuncio la albina al ver como el pequeño reloj en su muñeca marcaba las 2:06 am.

-No es nada temprano Mira-chan- dijo el viejo avanzado hasta el pueblo para conseguir un carruaje.

-De todas formas no creo que el gremio este tranquilo esta noche, deje a Lucy encargada después de todo- dijo ladeando su cabeza.

Siguieron a paso calmo por unos 15 minutos hasta llegar al pueblo, Lirio era realmente tranquilo, sus calles estaban vacías y silenciosas, dando un toque de tranquilidad a pesar de lo oscuridad de la noche, alumbrada únicamente por una inmensa luna, esperaron pacientemente un carruaje que los llevara hasta Magnolia, pocos estaban dispuestos a viajar tan de noche, así que cada vez que el maestro paraba uno este le negaba el pasaje, hasta que Mirajane decidió intentarlo, el resultado fue inmediato, en un momento estaban camino a casa nuevamente, debían admitir que la capacidad de convencimiento de la chica era envidiable. Laxus sentó a la morena en una de las esquinas mientras se sentaba frente a ella, Mira se ubico a su lado frente al aciano al lado de la morena, luego de unos 15 minutos de viaje en los cuales la albina hablaba animadamente con el anciano, le gano el sueño, cabeceando de vez en cuando hasta estuvo completamente inconsciente, en determinado momento la cabeza de la albina se deslizo hasta el brazo del rubio, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados pero despierto, al sentir el leve peso en su gran brazo abrió el ojo derecho para así divisar a la chica completamente dormida junto a él, el carraspeo bajo de su abuelo llamo su atención, este le miraba con una ceja alzada el simplemente volteo su rostro en dirección contraria.

* * *

**Fairy Tail, 2:50 AM**

El escándalo del gremio se escuchaba en una cuadra, todos bebían, comían, gritaban, cantaban y demás, otros pocos ya se habían ido, y los demás están inconscientes por el exceso de alcohol en sus arterias, a ese estado estaba por llegar Lisaana y Eva que le cantaban una canción al parecer en otro idioma al hermano de la primera, que las dejaba hacer luego de varios intentos fallidos por calmarlas, Juvia perseguía a un Gray algo atontado por el licor, Cana festejaba al ser la única capaz de resistir, Wendy estaba dormida junto con su fiel compañera felina en el regazo de una adormilada Erza, mientras que Natsu y Gajeel armaban jaleo por doquier.

-Tienen mucho ánimo hoy ¿no?- pregunto una rubia a su amiga.

-Es porque estas a cargo hoy Lu-chan, están más sueltos que de costumbre- dijo Levy observando el desorden del gremio, y acariciando la espalda de Lily dormido en sus piernas.

-No es justo se suponía que era mi dia libre- comento la rubia apoyándose en la mesa.

-¿Tenias planeado salir con Natsu?- pregunto intrigado su amiga peli azul.

-No, pero quería pasar un rato a solas con el- contesto un poco sonrojada- ¿Por cierto como van las cosas con Gajeel?- interrogó al ver como su novio y su compañero se daban piña entre sí.

-Bueno… es algo difícil, ya sabes peleamos seguido... pero no pienso alejarme.- respondio con la mirada fija en su problemático novio que retaba al salamander con un trago.

Lucy le regalo una mirada comprensiva a su amiga, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, siempre que discutían, Levy corría a sus brazos hecha un mar de lagrimas en busca del consuelo de una amiga, pero también sabía perfectamente que ellos se querían mucho, el rara vez le quitaba la vista a Levy, era muy sobreprotector con ella, y ella cuando no estaba en el gremio o de misión estaba en casa del mago de hierro, rara vez mostraban afecto en público, pero todos en el gremio sabían que estaban juntos.

-Yo tampoco – dijo la Heartfilia al ver a Natsu y a Happy acercándose.

-Te juro que un día de estos matare ese idiota- dijo el peli rosa sentándose despreocupadamente al lado de la rubia, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Levy, quien se paraba de la mesa con Lily en brazos e iba con Gajeel a la barra.

-Por qué no cierras la boca de vez en cuando- le reprendió Lucy.

-Fue él quien comenzó-se defendió, señalando en dirección a la barra, mientras su exceed asentía apoyando a su amigo.

-Mira como terminaste esta vez- al verlo todo golpeado, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, para examinarlo con más cuidado.

-Deberías ver como acabo el- dijo sonriente, dejándose hacer.

-Natsu…- le llamo la chica, si seguía en esas acabaría con el rostro desfigurado, molesta por su actitud la rubia intento zafar las manos de su rostro, pero él no se lo permitió.

Retuvo las delicadas manos de la maga celestial en su rostro colocando las suyas sobre ellas, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de ella, se acerco y la miro seriamente, sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia, pronto sintió como la piel bajo su tacto se erizaba, lentamente los ojos chocolate comenzaron a ceder, mientras el trazaba diminutas caricias en las manos femeninas, al notar como la rubia comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar correctamente, sonrió triunfante y alzo una ceja divertido por su silenciosa victoria.

-No se vallan a poner cariñosos frente a mi- dijo Happy con desagrado haciéndose notar.

El salamander se hecho a reír, mientras la rubia volteaba su rostro resignada y bajaba sus manos ahora entrelazadas con las fuertes manos masculinas, era una tonta por ceder tan fácilmente, definitivamente tenía que arreglar ese aspecto, ella siempre flaqueaba cuando él se acercaba demasiado, era algo ya cotidiano, se prometió internamente que algún día seria ella quien le haría bajar la guardia a él.

-Haber mocosos del demonio tiene diez minutos para espabilarse, hare un anuncio importante- la voz del maestro acompañada de sus aplausos, llamo la atención de todos presentes, el anciano entraba al gremio acompañado por Laxus quien cargaba lo que parecía ser una muchacha como un costal de papas y Mira que sonreía dándole unos golpecitos a una mini campana.

-Necesito que Levy Mcgarden y Freed Justine, suban con Laxus y Mirajane, ellos les explicaran la situación arriba- dijo el maestro antes de subir al escenario y comunicarles las noticias de la reunión, mientras que su nieto y la mesera oficial del gremio subían las escaleras.

Levy se sorprendió un poco que la llamaran tan repentinamente, dejo a Lily con cuidado en la barra y antes de subir miro a Gajeel, este la miraba con una expresión seria, sus rasgados ojos rojos le hacían una pregunta silenciosa, la cual respondió tocando su brazo de manera superficial como una caricia imperceptible, acompañado de una negación, el mago de hierro hizo un gesto para que los siguiera y sin más se dispuso a subir las escaleras tras Freed.

Luego de que la mayoría se espabilara un poco, le prestaron atención a su maestro, el cual empezó a contar todo lo sucedido en la reunión, algunos rostros se contraían, otros se aterrorizaban, en ese momento Lucy pensó si algún día se liberarían de la destrucción de los dragones, todo lo que había pasado en los juegos mágicos se rebobino en su cabeza, las imágenes del llanto y la desesperación llegaban como flashes a su memoria, no quería vivir algo como eso una vez más, pero al parecer el destino les tenía preparado un segundo encuentro con ellos, al parecer esta vez el problema iba más allá que los dragones.

-… Esa es toda la información que tenemos hasta el momento, al final de todo se acordó cual era la misión…Mañana a las nueve de la mañana, diez magos de Fairy Tail se reunirán con los magos de los otros gremios en el puerto de Hargeon para partir a Babilonia- sentencio el maestro, el gremio se lleno de susurros y reacciones inesperadas.

-Esos diez magos son: Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Loxar, Laxus Dreyar y Levy Mcgarden- dijo finalmente el maestro, creando un repentino silencio.

-Descansen por ahora, mañana iniciaran un largo viaje- uno que ninguno de los mencionados anteriormente imaginaba vivir.

**Sabertooth**

-Bueno jóvenes ya saben cuál es el objetivo, nuestro futuro esta en sus manos: Sting Eucliffe, Rougue Cheney, Yukino Aguria.

Los tres jóvenes mago asintieron, en posición firme, frente a su maestro, darían su vida por proteger el gremio.

**Lamia Scale**

-…Lyon Vastia, Chelia Blendy, ustedes representaran nuestro gremio en esta importante misión.-dictamino la anciana terminando su discurso.

La chica se puso nerviosa al instante era una responsabilidad muy grande, por su parte Lyon fruncía el ceño asientiendo.

**Quatro Cerberus**

-…Bacchus, prepárate mañana partirás a un largo viaje- dijo Goldmine soltado una risotada al ver la cara de fastidio del bebedor.

**Mermaid Heels**

-Como acordamos en la reunión Kagura Mikazuchi, partirá mañana – dijo con voz autoritaria la maestra Lulu ante todas sus protegidas.

-No la decepcionare maestra- dijo la portadora de la espada con una leve reverencia.

**Blue Pegasus**

-Ahora que sabemos todo esto he decidido que Hibiki Lates, se irá mañana representado a Blue Pegasus- dijo sonriente el maestro Bob.

-Pero maestro yo…- replico Hibiki algo inseguro.

-Tranquilo muchacho te escogí, por que se que tus habilidades serán indispensables en esta misión.- dándole ánimos al rubio.

* * *

**Bueno bueno aquí les dejo el tercer Cap., espero que les haya gustado, por otra parte si quieren distinguir bien el círculo mágico que kida tiene en su espalda busquen el "sello de dios" de Jonh Dee, me inspire en ese para crear el mío, también les anuncio que partir de este momento dejare este espacio para responder sus reviews :D .**

**AnikaSukino 5d** : Hola, como estas? espero que bien, debo decirte que tu comentario significa mucho para mí pues es el primero que recibe el fic (sentí que iba a llorar cuando lo leí *_* ), de verdad muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, con respecto a las cosas que sucederán en el viaje, te digo que están bastante densas, pero ya leerás todo a su momento, también comparto tu idea sobre Makarov varios discursos en el anime me sacaron lagrimas, solo espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas, esta historia apenas comienza , cuídate, besos.

** ayenma**: Heyyyy ,déjame decirte que tienes una imaginación muy aguda, acertaste con las dos primeras, pero te aclaro que el personaje de Kida efectivamente está basado en el personaje de Atlantis, pero su imagen no es completamente igual mi Kida es mas así( revisa mi perfil, hay esta el url de la imagen ) con respecto a su personalidad, esta se ira desarrollando en la trama, también quiero aclararte que ella no es el personaje principal por si las dudas, con respecto a Linblum si saque el nombre de final fantasy nueve, pero al igual que lo anterior solo voy a utilizar el nombre, el aspecto de la ciudad del juego no tiene nada que ver con mi continente imaginario, y en la tercera erraste totalmente, te cuento que ni siquiera me gusta Yu Gi Oh!, nunca lo vi y sé que nunca lo veré, mi Kimahri es diferente a medida que avance la historia sabrás como es, bueno eso es todo, espero que te haya gustado el cap, besos.

** magic ann love**: Hola querida, me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia, el amor y los lazos son lo principal en el fic, me guta escribir sobre eso, ahora es que las cosas se pondrán interesantes, espero que te hay guastado este cap, besos.


	4. El inicio de un viaje inesperado

**"Nuestro destino de viaje nunca es un lugar, sino una nueva forma de ver las cosas"**

**-Henry Miller-**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El inicio de un viaje inesperado.**

Termino de doblar la última prenda, de forma delicada y paciente, tratando de alargar los minutos que le quedaban en su piso antes de partir a un nuevo y largo viaje, un suspiro melancólico cruzo el aire vacio de la habitación, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, en unos minutos partirían a otro continente, a una misión que hasta los momentos todavía no estaba clara, involucrada con dragones y la magia oscura de Zeref, quería pensar que todo saldría bien, que regresarían a casa pronto, pero la opresión que sentía en la boca del estomago no le ayudaba, la inquietud que nació esa madrugada al escuchar al maestro todavía la acompañaba, pronto seria la hora de partir así que termino se cerrar su bolso para asegurarse de que todo quedaba en orden.

Echo un vistazo a su piso el cual estaba iluminado por los fuertes rayos solares que se colaban por la ventana, todo estaba en orden, lo cierto era que se había levantado muy temprano dejando todo pulcro y en armonía, no descanso del todo bien las pocas horas que debía hacerlo, y sin más nada que hacer, acicalo el lugar, no lo quería aceptar pero todo estaba listo para su partida, cierto nerviosismo la inundo nuevamente, tal vez se estaba comportado como paranoica pero no podía evitarlo, en un acto reflejo llevo su mano hasta el cinturón con sus llaves, debía relajarse, sus espíritus estaban con ella confiaba en ellos y en su propia fuerza al igual que en sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, todo estará bien pensó.

–Lucyyyy, es hora de irnos –la llamaron escaleras abajo.

–Ya voy –grito asomándose por la ventana para observar a Natsu y Happy listos para partir, a su espera.

–Apresúrate Lucy –dijo el exceed azul.

Cerró rápidamente la ventana acomodando las cortinas, reviso que todo estuviera en orden por última vez, apago las luces y cerró la puerta tras sí con seguro, la madrugada pasada Natsu y Happy se habían ido a su respectiva casa a dormir para dejarla descansar cómodamente cosa que no logro en absoluto, pero de igual forma ellos le dijeron que pasarían por ella cuando estuvieran listos, así que se apresuro en bajar las escaleras para su encuentro.

–¡Hey! Tienes unas ojeras espantosas –dijo el peli rosa al acercase.

–¡Aye! Parece que alguien no tuvo una buena noche –comento Happy desde el bolso de su inseparable amigo.

–No pude dormir bien pensado en la misión, pero por lo que veo, ustedes no tuvieron ese problema –dijo cabizbaja la rubia al ver que sus acompañantes al contrario de ella se veían tan frescos como una lechuga.

–¡Aye! Dormimos como unos bebes –complemento el felino, cuando comenzaban a andar.

–De cualquier modo debemos ir primero al gremio, el maestro nos va a dar las últimas instrucciones –dijo el chico de ojos rasgados, avanzando a paso calmo.

–¿No creen que todo esto sea extraño? –Interrogo la rubia poniéndose seria repentinamente –Digo el hecho de que esto suceda justo ahora, justo después de nuestro primer encuentro con los dragones, es como si de repente quisieran ser vistos.

–Tal vez si, quizás los dragones quieran mostrarse nuevamente, pero… pero el incidente pasado no fue voluntad de ellos aparecer, fue el Rogue del futuro quien los trajo –respondió el felino, con la misma seriedad de su amiga, mirando de reojo a su mago preocupado.

–No me importa si quieren mostrase o no, pero definitivamente esta vez les preguntare sobre Igneel– la voz de Natsu se escucho decidida y determinada al igual que sus facciones.

Lucy lo miro preocupada, deteniéndose un instante para obsérvalo, era cierto lo que había dicho Happy, la vez pasada los dragones venían del pasado habían llegado al presente por la puerta Eclipse, según Rogue y su yo del futuro, los dragones se mostrarían en todo su esplendor, estos gobernarían en un posible futuro relativamente cercano, pero siempre tuvo la duda, diez mil dragones eran muchos, si pero ¿y si todos aquellos dragones no venían del pasado? ¿Había la posibilidad de que hubiera actualmente dragones escondidos en el mundo entero?, la existencia de Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, apoyaba esta teoría, pero algo no encajaba, porque no se mostraban a sabiendas que sus hijos los buscaban con insistencia, no era justo para ellos, no era justo para Natsu.

–Venga Lucy, apresúrate –Natsu llamo su atención sonriéndole, más adelantado con Happy, por su parte trato de cambiar su actitud para que el no notara su malestar y se apresuro hasta llegar a su lado.

–Todo estará bien –le dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, para tomar su mano y empezar a correr en dirección al gremio.

En unos pocos minutos ya estaban frente al gremio, siendo prácticamente arrastrada por el muchacho, que sonreía alegremente, al detenerse trato de recuperar su respiración normal apoyándose en sus rodillas, en los primeros minutos en su trayecto, él le había arrancado una sonrisa al tomar su mano pero luego, cuando empezó a correr la sonrisa se esfumo al ver como el muchacho se emocionaba demasiado por llegar rápido al recinto, se tomo unos segundos para recomponerse y observa a su alrededor.

Estaba casi vacío, solo estaban los de la misión con su respetivo bolso de viaje y uno que otro que se fue a despedir de ellos, vio como los hermanos Strauss platicaban tranquilamente, supuso que se estarían despidiendo de su hermana, Cana también estaba allí platicando con Juvia, Gray y Erza, Porlyusica le entregaba a Wendy unas cosas que no llego a distinguir, Eva y Bickslow estaban cerca de Laxus sentados en la barra, por su parte Gajeel estaba dormido en una de las sillas, mientras Romeo, Macao y Wakaba se acercaban a Natsu para despedirse.

Por otro lado cerca de una de las grandes mesas estaban el maestro con Levy, Freed y la chica nueva, se detuvo un momento para detallarla con claridad ya que la noche anterior solo la vio de pasada, cargaba ropas extrañas, unos pantalones celestes con bordes negros que le llegaban justo debajo de sus rodillas algo holgados, amarrados en su extremo inferior al más puro estilo de Natsu con unas zapatillas de cuero marrón que parecían ser tradicionales, en su parte superior llevaba una especie de pañuelo grande que cubría sus pechos y espalda dejando al descubierto su ombligo, en su antebrazo derecho llevaba trenzada una cinta negra hasta el codo, en el brazo izquierdo llevaba una especie de amuleto a presión dorado a juego con la argolla de su oreja derecha, su pelo blanco cortado de manera descuidada caía como cascada por sus hombros hasta su espalda, contrastando al máximo con su piel canela, era linda, cuando se decidió ir a saludar el maestro se montaba en la mesa, para dar un comunicado, haciendo que todos prestaran atención al instante.

–Mocosos, les presento a su nueva compañera y guía en este viaje, ella es Kidagakash Nedakh –dijo el anciano señalando a la chica a su lado.

–Es un gusto conocerlos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, gracias por su ayuda –dijo con una leve reverencia.

–Bien presten atención, ella los guiara y asesorara en su estadía en Linblum, así que escuchen bien sus palabras, como este es un grupo grande deberán acatar sin peros, por otra parte ya saben cuál es el primer objetivo, ir al lugar donde puede que se encuentre el diario de Kimahri para así descifrar el hechizo y descubrir el meollo de este problema, paralelo a esto Levy trabajara con Kidagakash para ver si pueden ir adelantando algo –en ese momento las dos interpeladas asintieron.–Bueno creo que eso es todo, ya saben que este viaje puede llevarles un tiempo y que en el pueden ocurrir cosas inesperadas, pero como dignos magos de Fairy Tail resistid y luchar hasta el final, no se permitan bajar la cabeza ante ningún problema y traed de vuelta a casa a sus compañeros a salvo que aquí se le esperara con una gran fiesta de bienvenida– sentencio con una gran sonrisa, a la que todos respondieron con el entusiasmo que le acababa de inyectar su líder.

Era cierto, ella era una maga de Fairy Tail sin importar el costo ella traería a sus compañeros de vuelta a casa, protegería los lazos que le abrieron las puertas cuando llego llena de ilusiones y sueños a aquel recinto, todos se despedían, con abrazos y palabras de entusiasmo, sin rastro de lagrimas, los acompañaron hasta la puerta mientras gritaban hasta luego y revoloteaban sus manos.

–Bueno Sakatuwia, espero que tengas una magia poderosa –le dijo Natsu a la morena acercándose a ella, mientras se dirigían al puerto.

–¿En serio? Ni siquiera se parece –menciono con resignación la rubia acercándose también a la morena, cuando la última soltó una risita nerviosa.

–Pueden llamarme Kida, si asi lo prefieren –dijo recordando el apodo que le había dado Frosh.

–Soy Lucy, el es Natsu y el es Happy –respondió la rubia sonriente, señalándole a sus compañeros que la miraban de igual forma.

–Oye, eres un gato igual que Frosh -menciono Kida, mirando curiosa al exceed.

–¡Ayee, sir! Soy un exceed al igual que el –respondió el felino.

–Espera, ¿conoces a la rana de Rogue? –pregunto el dragón slayer interesado.

–No es una rana, es un lindo gato. –dijo ladeando la cabeza de forma inocente –Lo conocí en la reunión de los maestros.

–Asi que Rogue estaba hay ehh. –menciono el mago de fuego pensativo.

–Me dijo que trataría de venir a la misión también –dijo la morena sonriente.

–De ser asi, es probable que vengan las personas más poderosas de Sabertooth –comento la rubia llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

–Ahh veré a ese odioso gato rojo otra vez –dijo Happy con resignación, pensado en cierto compañero de un rubio.

–Basta ya de aturdir a la nueva –dijo el muchacho de ojos caídos acercándose con Juvia a su lado.

–Mi nombre es Gray, ella es Juvia y te recomiendo que no te le acerques mucho a él, se te pegara la estupidez.

–¿Que dijiste? Hielo de mierda –un cabreado Natsu se acerco a un Gray retador.

–Haber los dos callaos –mando la pelirroja de forma autoritaria.–La asustaran si siguen con sus estupideces. –termino al ver como la chica se alejaba un poco.

–Tranquila son asi todo el tiempo Kida-san, mi nombre es Wendy y ella es Charle –le dijo la más joven del grupo que se acercaba a ella.

–Lo más recomendable es que, no hagas mucho contacto con ninguno de los dos, sus tonterías lastiman a los que están cerca, a menudo– dijo la felina albina, con su siempre agraciado porte, ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de la extranjera, al parecer que los gatos que hablan son nativos en ese continente, esa fue su conclusion al ver como mas adelante había otro que platicaba con Levy al lado del chico de aspecto rudo.

–Soy Erza– dijo la pelirroja acercándose nuevamente después de reprender a sus compañeros de equipo –Cuento contigo para terminar esta misión de forma exitosa, además es bueno conseguir nuevos camaradas –termino con una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a Kida.

–Sera un gusto trabajar con ustedes –respondió alegremente, pensando que esa chica de aspecto serio era muy linda cuando sonreía, su persona era agradable.

–Oye Kida no nos terminaste de decir que magia usas. –le comento la rubia alzando sus cejas en un gesto curioso.

–Ahh eso, yo manejo el agua con mi magia –ganándose la mirada curiosa de todos.

–Ohh eso es genial, ahora tenemos a dos magas de agua en el grupo, Juvia también manipula el agua –dijo Lucy señalando a la peli azul con un gesto.

–¿Maneja el agua como Juvia?– se pregunto la peli azul para sí misma, pronto comenzó a imaginarse como los poderes de la chica eran iguales a los de ella y atraían a Gray por su belleza peculiar –RIVAL DE AMOR.

Kida de repente sintió como una persona con un aura muy oscura y asesina se acercaba a ella, se giro para observar como la chica aparentemente taciturna la miraba con ojos en llamas, esto le hizo soltar una risita nerviosa y rascarse la nuca para apresurar su paso y estar al lado de Erza en busca de protección.

-Ara, ara apresúrense chicos a este paso no llegaremos a la hora acordada al puerto –decía Mirajane quien iba más adelantada con Laxus.

* * *

**Puerto de Hargeon**

La suave brisa del el mar complementaba el sonido del choque de las olas con el puerto, un tranquilo mar azul se extendía hasta el horizonte, las voces de los mercaderes y viajeros le daban un toque alegre a aquel lugar que los vería partir en unos instantes, el reloj marcaba las nueve, la hora en que se reunirían por primera vez para partir a ese viaje que les cambiaria la vida todos y cada uno de ellos de forma insospechada.

–Llegan tarde –reclamo la chica al ver a los recién llegados.

–Kagura –le llamo Erza para acercase –Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo –pegándola a su pecho causando el sonrojo de la espadachín.

–Woo! Era cierto que vendrían las más hermosas mujeres de Fairy Tail –dijo Hibiki besando la mano de Mirajane, quien soltó una risita, ganándose una mirada desagradable por parte del rubio junto a ella.

–Asi que, tu iras por parte de Blue Pegasus –dijo Gray acercándose, obteniendo un asentimiento en respuesta.

–Wendyyyyy! –la interpelada se volvió para ver a su amiga correr hacia ella.

–Chelia –exclamo con alegría para abrazar a su amiga –Me da gusto que vengas.

–A mi también, Lyon y yo nos esforzaremos al máximo en esta misión –dijo separándose.

–Parece que el destino nos quiere juntos a pesar de todo Juvia– dijo el chico de Lamia Scale acercándose a la maga azul, para tomar sus manos causando el sonrojo de esta –Es una pena que Gray este presente y nos arruine el momento.

–Bastardo, deja ya de seguirme –dijo el mago de hielo a su compañero de la infancia, separando las manos de los magos.

–Ya quisieras que te siguiera, no es mi culpa que siempre estés a mi sombra –contestándole con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

–Vayaa, miren quien está aquí, la hermosa Titania –dijo en tono socarrón un recién llegado, acercándose a la pelirroja.

–Aléjate de mi Bacchus –anteponiendo su mano para mediar distancia de manera formal.

–Siempre tan rígida Erza, deberías relajarte un poco –con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

–Kida, Frosh está aquí –dijo el exceed verde acercándose a la chica.

–Frosh, que gusto verte –le respondió tomándolo en sus manos, para levantarlo y sonreírle.

–Así que tu eres la chica extranjera eh? –le pregunto un gato rojo a sus pies, lo miro alzando una ceja curiosa.

–El es Lector, uno de los mejores amigos de Frosh –le comento el gato vestido de rana desde sus brazos.

–Es un gusto conocerte Lector, tienes un amigo increíble sabias –le dijo sonriente la morena.

–Lo sé –dijo el compañero del dragón slayer de la luz, volteando su rostro un poco sonrojado.

–Hey Natsu-san es bueno verte, presiento que esta misión va ser interesante después de todo –dijo el rubio de Sabertooth, entusiasmado.

–No te ilusiones mucho Sting, los opacaré igual que en los juegos –con una sonrisa suficiente en sus labios.

–Eso está por verse –chocando sus puños de forma amistosa.

–Yukino, ¿también vienes? –pregunto la rubia emocionada, distrayendo a sus compañeros, para llamar a la chica al lado de Sting.

–Sip, después de todo las 12 llaves del zodiaco deben estar juntas –dijo sonriente ladeando su cabeza.

–Ryos también has venido –comento Gajeel con su típica risa al verlo.

–Ya te he dicho que no me llames así –respondió con su característica tranquilidad, el mago de las sombras.

–Oye quería disculparme por lo de ayer… yo... –menciono la nativa de Babilonia acercándose al azabache.

–No pasa nada –cortando su comentario, un tanto frio a su parecer.

–Bueno ya estamos todos es hora de partir –dijo Erza tomando la iniciativa.

–Si, partiremos a la isla del cielo, allí esta lo que nos llevara a Linblum –menciono Hibiki.

–¿A qué te refieres? Se supone que iríamos a la isla Clavel.

–El maestro se encargo de prepáranos el viaje más cómodo posible, el Cristina 3.0 nos espera, en la isla del gremio.

En un momento ya todos estaban en el barco, en dirección a la isla perteneciente a Blue Pegasus, Hibiki había mencionado que estaba relativamente cerca así que su estadía en el barco no duraría mucho, razón por la cual los dragones slayer se negaron a la ayuda de Wendy, con la excusa de que el viaje seria largo y puede que más adelante la necesitaran con urgencia no como en esos momentos, pero la verdad era que se estaban haciendo los duros y no querían ser salvados por una niñita.

La mayoría se ponía al día como Erza y Kagura quienes platicaban sentadas en una mesa en cubierta, al igual que Wendy y Chelia, y Lyon y Gray, por su parte Lucy platicaba alegremente con Yukino, Hibiki, Happy, Charle, Juvia y Lily, mientras Levy y Kida se organizaban para sus sesiones con el fin de descubrir el hechizo, por otro lado estaban Mirajane y Laxus quien fruncía el ceño tratando de soportar la fatiga ganandose una sonrisa de su compañera, Gajeel y Sting armaban jaleo tratando de soportar el mareo en una competencia en la cual Natsu había sido derrotado de manera lamentable ganándose la burla de Bacchus y Lector, y por ultimo Frosh estaba acompañando a Rogue dentro del barco.

-Por cierto hay algo que quisiera comentarles…–la morena llamo la atención de todos los presentes, mientras se sostenía su muñeca derecha.

* * *

**Isla del Cielo**

–Por fin tierra…

–Das vergüenza Natsu.

–Cállate nudista.

–Bueno eres el que tiene menos resistencia, deberías aceptarlo Natsu-san.

–Tú también cállate linternita, fui yo el que gane.

–¿Esto es así siempre? –interrogo Kagura obstinada de la situación desde hace unos veinte minutos atrás.

–Siempre –respondiendo al unisonó Lucy, Happy, Yukino, Lector, Levy y Lily.

Dio un largo suspiro para calmar sus nervios e ir al paso de Erza e Hibiki que iban al frente avanzando entre la maleza, su estadía en el barco fue relativamente tranquila, hasta que aquella chica abrió la boca, lo que pensó que iba ser un viaje llevadero se convertiría pronto en su infierno personal, desvió su mirada hasta la pelirroja.

Erza avanzaba decidida guiada por el rubio, se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la nueva historia de Kida pero al final supuso que era lógico después de todo, ese era su trabajo, trato de relajarse y seguir hasta encontrarse, no había mucho que hacer con respecto a la situación de todas formas.

Repentinamente el mago dueño de la magia archivo se detuvo, ante ellos se extendía un gran claro verde, en un segundo frente a él apareció la pantalla y el teclado característico de su magia tecleando algo rápidamente, hasta que de pronto todos observaban un poco sorprendidos como frente a ellos se abría una especie de escaleras en el suelo que conducían a un pasaje subterráneo.

–Por aquí –anuncio mientras era seguido por los demás.

Descendieron por unas escaleras en forma de caracol, el lugar era oscuro y descuidado, todo allí estaba tallado en piedra, desde las paredes hasta el techo, al cabo de unos segundos todos observaban maravillados aquel transporte gigante en aquella gruta rocosa aun más grande.

–Señores, le presento a Cristina 3.0.

–Es aun más grande que las anteriores –dijo Lucy animada.

–Lo activare.

El mago comenzó de nueva cuenta a teclear rápidamente y de pronto el lugar comenzó a temblar ante sus pies, haciendo que algunos casi perdieran el equilibrio, todo el sito emitía estruendos, parecía a punto de derrumbarse para aplastarlos a todos.

–¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Natsu alerta.

–Tranquilo solo se van a abrir las compuertas.

Pronto el techo de la gruta comenzó a desprender algunos escombros para así empezar a abrirse lentamente, dejando entrar los rallos solares del mediodía, para el asombro de algunos y la perspicacia de otros, que se preguntaban hasta que punto Blue Pegasus los sorprendería con sus extravagancias.

–Lamentamos la demora –la voz masculina resonó en el lugar ahora iluminado.

–Ahora si estamos completos –dijo la chica a su lado.

–Meredy –saludo Juvia a su amiga.

Los recién llegados Crime Sorcière se acercaron a los demás, explicando que habían llegado hay por la magia de la peli rosa de conectar los pensamientos, tal como les había comentado Kida en el barco, ellos habían decidido participar en cualquiera que fuera el plan y para mantenerse informados en todo momento las dos chicas habían conectado sus pensamientos durante su último encuentro, gracias a las avanzadas habilidades de la maga sensorial quien les mostraba su muñeca derecha como prueba, la mayoría sonrió al ver a los nuevos integrantes de la misión, todos saludaban a Meredy con alegría, y otros como Kagura mantenían sus distancia con Jellal.

–Es bueno verte de nuevo, Jellal.

–Me complace decir lo mismo Erza.

Sus miradas al igual que en todos sus encuentros anteriores se quedo perdida en los ojos del otro, tratando de descubrir los secretos ajenos y cubrir el corazón que no les pertenecía, pero había una historia detrás todo, una que los dos se negaban a superar.

–Ya es hora de irnos entonces –dijo el dueño del archivo interrumpiendo el encuentro.

–Esta cosa es impresionante, ¿no te parece Lector?

–Creo que impresiónate se queda corto Sting-kun.

–Frosh piensa lo mismo.

–Esta nueva versión de Cristina está equipada con la magia suficiente para viajar unas cuarenta y ocho horas de las cuales, treinta y seis nos tomara el viaje de ida y vuelta de Linblum también cuenta con varias habitaciones dobles e individuales, en las que me supongo que nos organizaremos de cualquier forma, las próximas dieciocho horas, también cuenta con dos baños comunes, un bar, un lugar de carga o deposito, un centro de mando y la cubierta por supuesto, iré al centro de mando para despegar ahora mismo –explicaba el rubio de Blue Pegasus mientras todos subían a cubierta.

–Wendy necesitó tu magia ahora –dijo el slamander agarrando las pequeñas manos de su amiga.

–Oye niña, haz tu hechizo conmigo también –pronuncio Gajeel como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Está bien usare Troia en todos, pueden acercarse Laxus-san, Sting-san, Rogue-san.

Y en un segundo todos los dragones slayer algo avergonzados se formaban en una especie de fila para ser atendidos por Wendy antes de despegar, mientras Bacchus soltaba unas cuantas carcajadas.

–Esto…–

–Tranquila es un mal de dragones –respondió Lucy con un gesto despreocupado de su mano, al ver a la curiosa mirada de Kida.

De pronto aquel gran barco volador con forma de Pegaso comienza a elevarse, provocando un suave bamboleo a sus tripulantes que miraban con expectativa la vista que se formaba frente a ellos, cada uno se acerco a los bordes para observar la panorámica hacerse mas pequeña a medida que ganaban altura dejando a todos asombrados, pronto se desplego una vela enorme en la estaca central de la cubierta y la voz de Hibiki resonó en sus cabezas

–Señores les informo que serán dieciocho horas de vuelo ininterrumpido, así que pueden ir buscando algo que hacer mientras tanto.

Pronto algunos empezaron a recorrer el barco para ver su fino y agradable interior, otros se fueron a dar una ducha antes de que todos se quisieran duchar más tarde, algunos se quedaron hablando en cubierta y resto fue a echarle una mano a Hibiki en el centro de mando.

La mayoría no perdió tiempo en organizarse para las habitaciones ya que después de recorrer la nave notaron como solamente había once habitaciones de las cuales siete eran dobles y las otras cuatro individuales, Natsu arrastro a Lucy a una de las individuales, al ver como Gajeel totalmente despreocupado dejaba su bolso en una habitación individual, y Bacchus termino por agarrar la otra, por su parte Wendy y Chelia decidieron compartir la habitación igual que Gray y Lyon, Meredy y Juvia con resignación de esta última, Erza y Mirajane, Laxus y Jellal, kagura y kida, y por supuesto Rogue y Sting, Yukino había mencionado que no le importaría compartir la cama con el chico de Blue Pegasus por que este seguro terminaría exhausto luego de usar tanta magia y se dormiría rápidamente.

Al anochecer ya cada quien estaba en lo suyo, Kida y Levy estaban en el depósito para empezar con su primera sesión, Natsu y Lucy desaparecieron luego de ducharse, Gray y Lyon ya estaban durmiendo, al igual que Meredy y Juvia, como también Gajeel y Lily, Por su parte Wendy, Happy, Chelia, Charle armaban jaleo entre risas en su habitación, saliendo del bar algo ebrio estaba Bacchus quien decía que se iría a dormir luego de joder un rato a Mira y a Laxus quien estaba agradecido por la despedida, Yukino parloteaba alegremente con Lector y Frosh en el cuarto donde dormirían sus compañeros de gremio, los cuales se estaban duchando, mientras Kagura apoyaba a Hibiki en el centro de mando.

Ajenos a todo esto estaban Jellal y Erza que se encontraban en la cubierta, alumbrada únicamente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, recibiendo la fría pero suave brisa nocturna, apoyados en el borde derecho del barco.

–¿Realmente crees que Zeref esté detrás de todo esto? –le pregunto la pelirroja observándolo.

–No lo sé, pero lo que sí es seguro es que su magia está involucrada, así que su intervención es obvia.

–Pobre Kida, según lo que nos conto el maestro su pueblo está en muy mal estado, además ha pasado por cosas horribles.

–Creo que ya todos aquí hemos pasado por cosas horribles –comento bajando su mirada.

–Tienes razón –sin poder reprimir su tristeza ante tal comentario que le traía recuerdos desagradables.

–Kagura no tolera ni mirarme.

–Déjala, pronto se acostumbraran a la presencia del otro.

–No lo creo –con una leve sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

–Esto es lo que tengo que tolerar por mis actos, es cuestión de asumir mi responsabilidad.

–No sigas castigándote de esta forma, Jellal.

Se creó un momento de silencio, en los cuales Erza fruncía el ceño algo molesta por la actitud de autosacrifio de la persona que tanto quería, mientras que el se tomaba un momento para reflexionar y mirar las estrellas que les hacían compañía.

–Kida… ¿ya está dormida?

–No, esta con Levy, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntarle, sería bueno que tu también escucharas Erza.

–Creo que es mejor que lo dejes para mañana, deben terminar cansadas.

–¿Has visto su espalda? –le pregunto para obsérvala por primera vez en su conversación. –La han dejado en muy mal estado.

–No la he visto, pero el maestro también me comento, dijo que le hicieron daño en una torre para tratar de descifrar el hechizo.

–Una torre…eehm.

–Parece que estas decidido en ponernos nostálgicos.

El simplemente sintió el peso de la culpa sobre su espalda, enfrente tenía a Erza tratando de bromear acerca de su pasado, su pasado tan oscuro, tan negro que había llegado mancharla a ella también arrastrándola a esa oscuridad, y sin embargo esta había logrado escapar de ella, para convertirse en un hada que despide un brillo especial como su pelo, pero el rastro su propia oscuridad todavía estaba presente en ella.

Acerco su mano al rostro de la chica, para así enmarcar el ojo derecho de esta, ese ojo artificial era la prueba de sus pasados juntos, ese ojo era la señal de que ellos no podían estar juntos de nuevo.

Sin previo aviso la pelirroja se acerco hasta apoyar su frente con la de él para no perder la cercanía y en un acto reflejo poso su mano sobre la del muchacho, no quería que este se arrepintiera y se alejara nuevamente.

–Erza esto…

–sshhh….

Su corazón latía rápidamente como un reflejo del de ella, mientras que la chica tomaba su mano libre, sintió como el aliento de la Scarlet lo abrumo cuando esta exhalo en contra de sus labios incitándole a que acariciara los de ella, su mirada avellana se fijo en los carnosos y sonrosados labios femeninos entre abiertos que parecian llamárle, en una invitación silenciosa, esto era demasiado para él, se acerco hasta rozar su labio inferior que temblaba en busca de atención, surgió un roce superficial donde sus alientos se mezclaban, y sus labios apenas se tocaban en leves caricias, las exhalaciones por parte de ambos comenzaron a ser más pesadas en busca de contacto más profundo, pero no se atrevían a besarse completamente.

–Erza esto no…–movió sus labios aun unidos a los de ella.

–Hasta cuando… piensas mentirme… con eso –respiraba de forma agitada junto a él, con sus ojos cerrados, concentrandose en las sensaciones que el provocaba en ella.

–Hasta que pueda contener mis sentimientos por ti –termino, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse lentamente.

Se miraron por unos instantes, antes de que él se alejara de ella silenciosamente, para que esta sintiera un vacio en su interior, como se profundizaba la marca que Jellal había hecho hace mucho tiempo en su corazón, lo observo detenerse un instante antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

–Buenas noche Erza –sin llegar a voltear.

–Buenas noches Jellal –susurro cuando este abría la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno volví luego de unos días de descanso, mis disculpas por la demora, también quería disculparme por los molestos guiones de los primeros capítulos, como podrán fijarse ya solucione ese problemilla, otra cosa que quería mencionarles es que el capitulo que viene va estar… como podría decirlo… interesante… así que haciendo mención a esto quiero destacar que esta historia la recomiendo para personas ya mayorcitas, quiero decir como de unos 16 o 17 para arriba, ya que en estos primeros capítulos todo es muy relajado y tranquilo pero más adelantes vienen cosas que podrían perturbar mentes muy jóvenes así que teniendo esto claro, los dejo a su responsabilidad (parezco una vieja dando un sermón, soy una aguafiestas D: ), sin más nada que destacar me despido por ahora, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, también espero comentarios (no sean pichirres y dejen uno :D).**

Respuestas.

_**ayenma:**_ qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap pasado amiga, bueno yo pienso que lo que hace buena realmente a una historia es la incertidumbre sobre lo que pasara en la siguiente pagina, eso es lo que te hace leer mas y mas para saber cómo terminara todo, para sorprenderte al final, es algo decepcionante para mí cuando te gusta mucho un fic y piensas bueno esto es lo que sucederá y al siguiente capitulo pamm sucede, uno piensa algo así como que "lo sabía" la historia se hace cotidiana, así que me alegra ver qué piensas así de mi historia espero poder sorprenderte para bien en el futuro, besos.

_**AnikaSukino 5d: **_aaaahhhh! Lo siento no quería que te sintieras incomoda o algo así, lo que pasa es que me pongo intensa cuando me emociono mucho, así que cuando haga un comentario algo raro, esa va ser mi locura entrando en acción, por otra parte ya ves que apareció Crime Sorcière, y con Zeref me quedo con el beneficio de la duda \\\ , espero que te haya gustado el cap besos.


	5. Primer Contacto

**"Solo voy a quedarme ahí y verme quemar,**

**Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele"**

**-I love the way you lie-**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Primer contacto.**

–Esto realmente es complicado, hay algunas runas que ni siquiera logro distinguir.

–Están cifradas en algún antiguo lenguaje Babilónico, es natural que no las conozcas.

–No es eso, estoy consciente de que el escrito no lo voy a poder descifrar por ahora, pero estas runas, son runas mágicas aunque sean muy antiguas se suponen que deben estar tipificadas en algún libro y las que he podido encontrar no son exactamente iguales. –Levy intercalaba miradas entre el libro en sus piernas y la espalda desnuda de Kida frente a ella.

–Bueno si es un círculo mágico, deben haber unas runas por allí, en ese caso puede que haya una equivalencia entre los símbolos de Ishgal y los que se utilizan en Linblum. –menciono Kida mientras la miraba sobre su hombro.

–Este símbolo esta repetido varias veces dentro de una de las circunferencias, es muy parecido a la runa que representa la divinidad ¿te suena algo? –mientras tocaba aquel símbolo frente a ella y le pasaba el libro.

–No es completamente igual al nuestro.

–Si te fijas con cuidado puedes ver que tienen ciertas similitudes, toma. –pasándole un papel y unos lentes –El tuyo es algo como eso.

Kida se puso los lentes y comparo el símbolo del libro con el que la maga del guion solido había dibujado en el papel en unos segundos, con aquellos lentes podía ver pequeñas similitudes o rasgos que antes a simple vista no llegaba a ver, como en las puntas que terminaban algo curvas o que el trazado tenía casi el mismo grosor, aunque las líneas se cruzaban de diferentes formas en los dos dibujos, sin duda aquel símbolo dibujado en la hoja era el símbolo de la divinidad en Linblum, una especie de escritura que tenía dos trazos superpuestos con un punto encima.

–Sin duda este es el símbolo de la divinidad de Linblum. –entregándole la hoja y los lentes.

–Entonces si existe una equivalencia, eso nos hará más fáciles las cosas –con una sonrisa ante su pequeño logro.

–¿Tu maestro no te comento nada acerca del hechizo?

–La verdad nada importante, solo que contenía una magia muy poderosa.

–¿El tenia una habilidad relacionada con la divinidad?

–No que yo recuerde, el maestro era muy poderoso, pero su magia solo era elemental manejaba los cuatro elementos vitales.

–Tierra, aire, fuego y agua, pero… ¿Qué me dices de "Profecía"?

–Profecía era una magia especial, que le permitía escribir el posible destino de las cosas y de las personas, pero él nunca lo considero algo divino, más bien decía que era su maldición particular.

–Hasta donde tengo entendido "Profecía" es considerada como la magia más precisa en cuanto a la adivinación, nunca erraba según las historias.

–Es cierto, nunca llegue a ver que fallara en alguna, siempre se cumplía el destino marcado –medito por un momento algo pensativa.

–Es como…–hizo una pausa antes de continuar, ya que hasta para ella sonaba ilógico. –Como…como algo divino.

Kida volvió su mirada hacia la peli azul, la cual contemplada con el ceño fruncido su espalda, tratando con su mirada descubrir todos los secretos tras ella, divino, ¿podía ser posible? Era algo escéptica respecto a lo relacionado con los dioses, después de todo lo que había pasado.

–Mencionaste que en su última Profecía escribió algo acerca de una lucha entre dragones y dioses ¿verdad?–rectifico la maga de Fairy Tail, alcanzando un libro y un lapicero para hacer unas anotaciones.

–Si… Bueno… No exactamente, depende de la interpretación supongo –volviendo su rostro y apretando las telas contra su pecho.

–¿Qué decía exactamente acerca de los dioses?

–Que estos se levantarían de su letargo.

Levy paro de garabatear un momento, ¿entonces se suponía que aquello tenía relación? ¿El significado de dioses era literal o se podía tergiversar? A estas alturas de su vida pocas cosas la sorprenderían así que decidió hondar más en el asunto.

–¿Qué tan religiosos son en Babilonia?

–Bastante, la historia del reino dice que las primeras tribus de nuestras tierras eran devotas a los dioses, los dioses eran los protectores de los humanos y ellos habían creado los cuatro elementos vitales, los que hoy en día se utilizan como magia en Linblum, algunos mitos y leyendas dicen que como agradecimiento a los humanos por construirle sus templos, los dioses les regalaron a los más sabios humanos un don especial, llamado magia.

–Todo esto suena muy fantástico…pero…

–No lo creas, en el reino actual de Babilonia todavía existen algunos templos.

–¿Qué? después de tanto tiempo…. ¿todavía se conservan?

–Sí, la religión es algo de culto en el reino, la misma familia real ha contribuido con la conservación y mantenimiento de los templos actuales.

–¿Poseen creencias politeístas o…?

–Si hay cinco dioses de culto, la Diosa del agua Shiva, el Dios de la tierra Ferriel, el Dios del fuego Infrit, el Dios del aire Valeford, y el Dios de la guerra Odín, cada uno tiene su templo.

–¿Tu…?

–Hace mucho tiempo deje de creer en los dioses –corto rápidamente la pali blanca.

–¿El maestro Kimahri… adoraba alguna de estas deidades?

–No precisamente, pero si era respetuoso con respecto a ellas.

–Vaya…–Levy soltó una pequeño suspiro, continuando con las anotaciones.

–¿Acaso crees que todo esto de los dioses, tenga algo que ver con el hechizo?

–Es posible que tengan alguna conexión, hay muchas posibilidades y pocas limitaciones para mí en estos momentos, nada de lo que te diga ahora es seguro.

Las dos meditaron un momento sobre el asunto, es cierto apenas era su primera sesión pero aquello ya era un avance, tal vez logren descifrar el hechizo con rapidez cuando hayan llegado a Babilonia, Levy tenía una destreza mental increíble y Kida los conocimientos necesarios, la primera termino de garabatear en su libreta y la cerro, mientras que la otra se disponía a acomodar su ropa, como una acuerdo silencioso de que la charla se daba por terminada esa noche.

–Será mejor que descansemos bien esta noche, mañana será un día bastante duro. –dijo Levy con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba y recogía sus libros del suelo y de las cajas.

–Tienes razón . –respondió la morena ayudando a la pequeña chica a terminar de recoger para salir del depósito juntas.

* * *

–Ya era hora de que se fuera– la voz de Laxus resonó en el lugar.

–Es agradable, lo creía algo diferente. –Mirajane a su lado observaba la puerta medio abierta.

–Es un borracho.

Un silencio se creó en el bar, no era un silencio incomodo para ella, era un silencio que trasmitía tranquilidad, calma y algo de paz a su interior, con el rubio no había silencios incómodos, simplemente él era así, de pocas palabras, solo las necesarias eran las que lograban escapar de su boca, volteo hacia él un momento, estaba relajado tomando una cerveza como era su costumbre por la noches, distraído sin un punto en concreto del bar, ella había decidido acompañarlo cuando llegaron a la nave, el solo le dedico una mirada de soslayo y la dejo ser, nunca le negaba la compañía ni siquiera después de aquella noche, hace tres semanas atras.

–¿Qué?– pregunto el rubio mirándola de reojo.

–Nada, solo me gusta verte. –le respondió sincera.

–Hmp, ¿ya estas ebria? –alzando una ceja con una comisura de sus labios arriba, a punto de dar otro trago.

–Nop, solo digo la verdad –quitándole el vaso de sus manos para acabarse la bebida en un solo trago.

Era cierto no lo estaba, pero el licor que acababa de ingerir de aquella manera tan brusca la mareo un poco, pestaño un par de veces y apretó sus dientes para sobreponerse un poco del sabor algo rancio y muy frio en su boca, creando una mueca extraña, sin embargo ese era su objetivo, tenía que encontrar incentivo para lo que iba a decir.

–Estás loca –le dijo con voz neutral, tomando el vaso vacio que ella le ofrecía, se levanto dispuesto a buscar otra cerveza, pero la albina se lo impido tomándolo por la muñeca.

–¿Recuerdas esa noche? –pregunto seria, buscando su mirada.

–¿Acaso tu no? –respondió luego de un minuto.

–Esa no es una respuesta. –parándose para confrontarlo, sin embargo su diferencia de alturas era macada.

–Tampoco estas respondiendo la mía. –Laxus se acerco a ella acorralándola contra la mesa.

–Laxus estoy hablando en serio, responde.

–Yo también hablo en serio…o es que acaso… ¿quieres que te haga recordar?

Mirajane sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, cuando el musculoso cuerpo del rubio se pego al suyo acorralándola contra la mesa tras ella, fue como tener un deja vu, esa noche hace tres semanas era borrosa en su cabeza, las escenas en su que quedaban en su mente eran de fiesta, alegría y licor por todas partes en el gremio, todos acabaron con una resaca de los mil demonios el día siguiente, el cual ella recibió sola, desnuda en cama, entre sabanas blancas pertenecientes a una habitación que nunca había visto en su vida, con su cabeza perdida entre las lagunas causadas por los efectos del licor en su organismo, pronto recordó al rubio de la cicatriz sobre ella y situaciones nada decorosas, se tomo un momento para asimilarlo, para vestirse e irse de aquel lugar.

Decidió hacerse la desentendida del asunto a los pocos días ya que, el se había ido de misión, y pronto confirmo que aquel lugar era el piso del nieto del maestro confirmando sus sospechas, era increíble que hubiera tenido sexo con Laxus y ni siquiera lo recordara, los dos eran consientes de aquello que paso esa noche pero ninguno decidió hablarlo, simplemente hicieron caso omiso a lo sucedido, pero ya no podían ocultar las miradas fortuitas, los ratos juntos en silencio no eran casualidad, simplemente se preguntaba la razón de Laxus para no comentar nada, si era cierto, no iban a casar, solo fue sexo, pero…

–Laxus yo recuerdo algo…

Subió sus manos hasta el cuello del dragón slayer del rayo quien la miraba con intensidad, para tomar impulso y acercarlo lo suficiente, el contacto de sus labios le envió una descarga a su piel erizándola por completo, quería probarlos, quería sentir aquellos toscos y curiosos labios sobre los suyos de nuevo, quería tener un recuerdo más exacto, suspiro dentro del beso cuando sus manos callosas se colaban en el corte lateral de su vestido negro, para así levantar su pierna y posicionarla alrededor de la marcada cintura masculina, mientras la otra le sujetaba la nuca para tener más contacto.

No podía negarlo le gustaba, siempre le había atraído de alguna forma u otra, desde pequeña le llamo la atención aquel muchacho un poco mayor que ella de aspecto rudo, pero esto iba más allá, tenía tanta curiosidad, un suave y casi imperceptible gemido se escapo de sus labios, cuando el mordió el suyo con algo de fuerza, en un acto reflejo sus delicadas manos se posaron en la nuca del mago jalando con rudeza sus hebras doradas para separarlo por un instante.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban, los ojos azules de ella desprendían cierto brillo especial, casi el mismo que desprendían cuando usaba su Satan soul, mientras que a él se le escapaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa, cuando la mano femenina que le sujetaba hacia mas fuerte el agarre, para acercarse a su oído.

–Qué sea nuestro secreto.

Decía con voz incitadora mientras jalaba la parte más suave de su oreja con sus dientes, para volver a sus labios y terminar con una suave caricia, lo empujo suavemente, dispuesta a irse dejando a Laxus sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, cuando toco la manilla de la puerta un fuerte agarre en su brazo la detuvo.

–Sabes que esto no va a quedar así. –le dijo el maestro del rayo frunciendo el ceño.

–Te compensare luego, ahora no es momento –con su tan ya conocida sonrisa se soltó del agarre con brusquedad y se fue del bar, dejando a un Laxus confundido tras ella.

* * *

–Ahhh… maldito Rogue ¿Por qué no pudo esperarme? –decía Sting entre dientes.

El mago rubio de Sabertooth caminaba semidesnudo por los pasillos en busca de una habitación, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, bueno era cierto, nunca había tenido mucha, pero esta vez definitivamente iba a golpear a Rogue por la mañana, su supuesto mejor amigo, lo había abandonado en las duchas con la excusa de que se estaba tardando mucho y el estaba algo cansado, es que acaso Rogue no entendía que la ducha es el momento más relajante del día, con resignación le dijo al azabache que se adelantara a su habitación que dentro de unos minutos iría, cuando dio fin a su reconfórtate baño, se dispuso a cambiarse pero al parecer su compañero de habitación se había llevado el bolso con sus ropas y todo lo demás, haciendo acopio de su paciencia se amarro una toalla a su cintura y se dirigió a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de la puerta le pareció extraño ver un bolso en el suelo junto a esta, pronto una idea se formo en su cabeza, mataría a Rogue, se acerco y abrió la puerta con toda la intención de gritar tan fuerte como alcanzara sin embargo no lo hizo al ver aquella escena frente a él, Yukino dormía profundamente en su cama, entre sus brazos acurrucado en su pecho se encontraba Lector igualmente en un profundo sueño, esa imagen logro sacarle una tierna sonrisa que se borro en el momento que miro la otra cama, Rogue ni siquiera se había dignado a cubrirse, simplemente estaba ahí, echado, durmiendo al igual que lo hacia Frosh sobre su pecho, sin duda se había ganado unos cuantos golpes por la mañana, sin más decidió salir de la habitación coger el bolso con sus cosas e ir en busca de una nueva.

–Ahh ya es tarde, de seguro ya todos están durmiendo. –se quejo solo.

En su camino trato de abrir algunas puertas de manera silenciosa para encontrar de casualidad alguna vacía pero ya todas estaban ocupadas, Kida estaba dormida al igual que el rubio de Blue Pegasus en la cama de al lado, por otra parte Laxus y el del tatuaje en el ojo también estaban durmiendo, Los gatos de Fairy Tail con las otras dos chicas también estaban dormidos, así que no le quedo más remedio que pasar por las habitaciones individuales, cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo vio como Kagura también se acercaba con tan solo una tolla cubriendo su desnudez, se miraron un momento en silencio.

–¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? –pregunto la chica con su característica seriedad.

–Estoy buscando habitación, me han quitado la mía. –respondió despectivo, al recordar a su amigo sintió como se hinchaba una vena en su cuello.

–A mi también, esa está disponible, mis cosas están adentro. –señalando una puerta entre ellos.

–¿Qué?– pregunto algo confundido.

–Lo que escuchas puedes quedarte allí, no voy a repetirlo. –frunciendo el ceño y encaminándose a la habitación.

Sting se quedo un poco sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, nunca creyó que Kagura fuera el tipo de persona que invitaban a los demás a dormir con ella, siempre pensó que era el tipo de chica que te asesinaría al momento de contradecirle en algo o la típica chica borde y cortante, sin pensarlo mucho la siguió después de todo dormiría en una cama que era mucho mejor que un sofá o algo así.

–Gracias. –dijo en tono bajo y cauteloso, cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él.

–No tienes que agradecer, mañana empezáremos una misión importante y es necesario que todos estemos bien descasados para poder dar el máximo rendimiento. –comento mientras sacaba unas ropas de su bolso que se encontraba en aquella cama lo suficientemente grande para dos personas.

Por un momento se sintió un poco incomodo, nunca había tenido mucho con contacto con ella y al parecer esta pensaba vestirse frente a él, no es que no la quisiera ver, después de todo tenía un cuerpo estupendo pero aun así el era de los que prefería primero pasar por preliminares.

–¿Acaso eres idiota? Voltéate y vístete. –le dijo cortante cuando noto que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

–Pero que dices, si eres tu quien…– bufo molesto al no saber cómo terminar aquello y simplemente se volteo algo cabreado.

–Si miras, te juro que te castro. –amenazo, viéndolo de reojo buscar sus ropas.

Si era bien que lo había invitado a su habitación, era por el bien de la misión, no permitiría ninguna de sus estupideces, ya mucho tenia con ir a su habitación y encontrar durmiendo en su cama a Hibiki que habia estado horas atrás con ella activando el piloto automático, el rubio se le habia adelantado a dormir cuando ella se fue a bañar y al no saber cuál sería su habitación simplemente se habia acostado en la primera que encontró, no dejándole otro remedio más que agarrar sus cosas y conseguir una nueva.

–Como si fuera a ver cosas interesantes. –comento el rubio sarcásticamente con una sonrisa divertida.

–¿Qué dijiste imbécil? –volteando su rostro para encontrase al chico quitándose la tolla sin descaro alguno.

–Lo que escuchaste, no voy a repetirlo. –divertido volteo su rostro para observar como la chica le miraba incrédula, pero al igual que él su toalla ya estaba en el piso.

–Bonito culo. –soltó el rubio con una pequeña risa.

Un segundo más tarde Sting aun divertido por el enfado de la espadachín, termino de colocarse un pantalón para dormir, cuando sintió como algo mullido golpeo su cabeza con fuerza, volteo enojado, para encontrarse a una Kagura con una bata de dormir.

–Eres un imbécil.

–Si tú fuiste quien me miro primero, eres una pervertida.

–Eres un niñato inmaduro, solo duérmete. –tirándole otro cojín al momento de acostarse.

–Pero bien que te gusto eh? –luego de esquivar el cojín para así tomarlo y poder acostarse cómodo.

–Si llegas a tocarme te degollare.

–Eso puedo decir yo, pervertida.

En ese momento salió otro cojín volando en su dirección, otra vez sin éxito, ya estaba acostado, el cojín solo paso sobre él para caer en el suelo, sonrió aun más divertido por la situación, así que aquella imperturbable chica también tenía sus límites, se acomodo en su parte de la cama para mirar la espalda de la chica, la cual parecía ya dormida por su pausada respiración, su cabello violeta, un poco húmedo, se esparcía parcialmente por su espalda algo descubierta gracias a la pequeña bata de tirantes que usaba y por las almohadas, dejando así que su fino olfato de dragón captara la esencia al instante, olía a flores lavandas con un toque de manzanilla y por supuesto a algo de humedad, el aroma de la chica lo envolvió, se maldijo internamente por tener sentidos tan finos, sin poder evitarlo se acerco un poco hasta que los largos cabellos femeninos tocaron su rostro, y de un momento a otro entre aquellos sutiles aromas se quedo dormido.

* * *

–Natsu ¿no te preocupa? –pregunto repentinamente.

Lucy estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación apoyando sus pies en el borde de la cama, donde Natsu estaba tendido observándola algo adormilado, ella se terminaba de aplicar una crema o tónico en las piernas, largas, níveas, carnosas pero firmes, ya conocidas por él, sus manos daban un masaje rítmico para que su piel absorbiera la mayor parte del brebaje.

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto distraídos con los pies de la chica.

–A los dragones.

–Ya te lo dije, todo estará bien.

–La última vez ningún dragón slayer pudo…

–Hey. –le llamo tomando su pie. –Basta con eso.

Ella solo pudo sonreírle triste, sabía que él no quería que se preocupara pero era algo inevitable, la ultima vez su enfrentamiento con los dragones no fue nada favorecedor para ellos, Natsu debía admitir eso, únicamente fue gracias a él que detuvo al Rogue del futuro que se libraron, ellos seguían con vida solo por eso, si volvieran a aparecer allí… ¿Qué ocurriría?

–No me sonrías de esa manera tan falsa, no me gusta. –le dijo el mago de fuego serio.

–No puedo evitarlo. –tratando de escapar de esa mirada olivo.

–Lucy jamás dejare que suceda algo que dañe a mis amigos, aunque me cueste…

–Ese es el problema. –le corto con una opresión en su pecho.

–No pienso morir hasta encontrar a Igneel, por lo menos. –le dijo apretando su pie, para llamar la atención de su mirada chocolate.

–¿Crees que puedas encontrar información de él en Babilonia? –tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo había pensado.

–Bueno se supone que el esta escondido o esperando en alguna parte, los dragones pueden volar así que no sería sorprendente que ellos recorrieran el mundo o algo así, no solamente Ishgal.

–Tienes razón, tal vez Igneel conozca Babilonia.

–No era exactamente a eso que me refería, tal vez Igneel haya estado en Babilonia, tal vez la gente de allá, lo haya visto, quizás lo conozcan, hay pocas posibilidades, pero si Kida habla acerca de que los dragones volverán eso significa que ya han estado en Babilonia.

–Es cierto – termino con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

–Es pronto para ilusionarse Natsu, primero hay que preguntarle a Kida mañana.

–Si lo sé, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme.

Sería maravilloso que encontraran información acerca de sus dragones en Babilonia pero la posibilidad era de una en un millón, no quería ilusionarlo con sus pensamientos pero si al menos lograba sacarle una de sus sonrisas infantiles con aquel pequeño sonrojo habría valido la pena, ver a ese Natsu serio y pensativo no le gustaba mucho, podía llegar a ser contradictorio, pero su corazón sentía paz cuando era el típico cabeza hueca de siempre, ella realmente era un idiota resignada.

–Haber tu, ya quita esa cara.

Natsu la jalo sin cuidado alguno por el pie, lo que le provoco un grito de su parte al verse casi que volando en la habitación para terminar de sopetón en la cama, donde el mago de fuego la jalo a su lado con la impulsividad de siempre, quedando atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos.

–HAAAA! Eres un bruto. –dijo revolviéndose y empujando al peli rosa para alejarlo sin éxito alguno.

–Con que bruto... ehh?

– Natsu basta… jajajajaja… paa… para jaajaja. –la rubia no pudo termina por las escandalosas carcajadas que salían de sus labios.

El dragón Slayer de fuego empezó una guerra de cosquillas en las cual los dos se revolcaban tirando todo a su alcance, la rubia forcejeaba y se revolvía con flexibilidad para poder ganar un poco de terreno mientras que el trataba de inmovilizarla a la vez que le propinaba ciertos toques que no la dejaban respirar bien por las carcajadas provocadas, pronto lo que fue una cama ordena era ahora un embrollo de sabanas sin cuidado alguno, una inocente maga de cabello azul que paso por la parte exterior de la habitación se coloro al instante al escuchar los gritos de la rubia y se dispuso a apresurar su paso para llegar a su respectiva habitacion.

–Gane.

Canturreo la rubia con respiración agitada al cabo de unos minutos, lo había inmovilizado en su último esfuerzo, Natsu estaba con la respiración agitada y pequeñas carcajadas todavía se escapaban de sus labios, ella sonrió triunfante con los resultados de su esfuerzo, lo tenía debajo de ella, sentada sobre sus caderas y con sus manos sujetando las muñecas del chico, para inmovilizarlo por completo.

Un silencio sobrio se creó en la habitación a media luz, con sus respiraciones agitadas de fondo al igual que sus rostros divertidos, una idea perversa se creó en la mente de la rubia, era hora de la venganza, se acerco al chico, estirándose un poco sobre él, deslizándose sobre sus caderas, creando una fricción que provoco un sorpresivo jadeo por parte del mago quien ahora la miraba con recelo.

–Esto es por lo del otro día.

Termino para darle un corto beso en los labios, dejando frustrado al mago de fuego que trato de incorporase y seguir con el contacto negado, para así respirar cerca de la piel morena del cuello del muchacho y descansar en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, pegando así todo su cuerpo a de él, se quedo quieta por un rato en esa posición, sonrojándose un poco, hasta que acerco sus carnosos labios a la cicatriz que adornaba el ahora desprotegido cuello del mago, lo beso tiernamente, sintiendo como al chico se le hacía más difícil la tarea de respirar, lo que no hizo más que animarla a continuar, exhalo suavemente sobre aquella línea mal formada para luego recórrela con la lengua en un pequeño arrebato.

Jadeo con fuerza, un segundo después era ella quien estaba debajo del dragón de fuego, que la miraba de forma posesiva, una de sus mano le sujetaba una pierna con firmeza y la otra se apoyaba en la cama para no aplastarla, sentía sus mejillas arder cuando él se acerco a su oído.

–No juegues con fuego Lucy.

* * *

Al día siguiente desde tempranas horas todos hacían los últimos preparativos para desembarcar, en unos minutos todos, a petición de Jellal se reunirían en cubierta para cubrir los últimos detalles, luego de una noche de descanso para algunos, de reflexión para otros, y para el resto… una noche con cierto toque de entretenimiento personal.

Era un día nuevo, con muy buen clima, pronto desembarcarían en las montañas del oeste del reino de Babilonia, cerca de allí Kida aseguraba que encontrarían el lugar secreto de Kimahri, escondido por una magia que solo ella y su maestro conocían, dejarían a Cristina cubierta de igual manera con magia, para que esta pueda resistir el viaje de regreso y por si acaso una que otra emergencia, la ocultarían cerca de un perímetro ya discutido por Hibiki y Kida que se sorprendió un poco cuando se despertó y vio al rubio en la cama contigua.

La mayoría ya estaba en cubierta, Laxus se mantenía indiferente sentado en uno de los escalones, Mirajane lo miraba de reojo pero también fingía indiferencia con su tipica sonrisa, Sting platicaba alegremente con Yukino y Lector, mientras que Rogue iba tras de ellos con un pésimo humor con Frosh que trataba inútilmente de consolarlo, por otra parte Kagura más alejada le dedicaba una mirada penetrante al rubio mago de la luz, que en su opinión se hacia el tonto, esto no pasaba desapercibido por Bacchus quien en sonreía ante el nuevo descubrimiento, Happy, Charle y Wendy hablaban alegremente con Natsu, mientras que Lucy estaba cerca de Levy y Lily, Gajeel estaba detrás de ellos despreocupado, por otra parte estaban Kida, Erza, Meredy, Hibiki y Jellal, mientras que Juvia miraba las primeras montañas con una sonrisa junto a Gray.

–Sentimos la demora. –comento Lyon llegando a cubierta con Chelia a su lado.

–Ya era hora imbécil

–Mejor cállate Gray fuiste tú quien se paro tarde, solo me tome la libertad de desayunar con tranquilidad.

–Haber chicos basta, vamos a organizarnos.

–Erza tiene razón, hay algunas cosas que te quisiera preguntar antes Kida.

–Yo también, deseo preguntarte algo.

–Bueno los escucho. –termino la morena para comenzar a aclarar las lagunas pendientes.

* * *

**Bueno señores, este ha sido el quinto capítulo de esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como se habrán dado cuenta ya se empiezan a desarrollar las tramas secundarias, como comente anteriormente a partir de este capítulo el lenguaje se tornara mas fuerte y todo será más violento así que ya saben no quiero perturbar mentes nobles, por otra parte ya la semana que viene se me acaban las vacaciones y vuelvo a mis estudios universitarios, espero subir uno o dos capítulos más antes de la fecha ya que por obvias razones no subiré capítulos tan seguido como ahora, gracias por todo y espero sus comentarios y opiniones, besos.**

**_Respuestas._**

_**AnikaSukino 5d**_: Hola amigaaaa, pues si, en la última escena del capítulo cuatro es un toqueteo, lo quise dejar a la imaginación luego de esa lectura que me pareció acorde con lo que quería transmitir, y siiii yo también odieee el anime cuando el estúpido de Jellal se separo de erza te juro que tire la almohada que tenía en ese momento entre mis manos, mi madre me preguntaba si ya la locura me había consumido por completo, pero afortunadamente no, espero que te haya gustado el cap, besos, cuídate.

_**netoKastillo**_: waaaaaaaa, no sabes cuánto me alegrar tener un nuevo lector, (parezco desesperada D: ) espero poder cumplir tus expectativas, ojala te guste el cap., saludos, espero de nuevo tus comentarios.


End file.
